wild love
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: Balto James, a wolf husky hybird, shunned and bullied by most of the school for being half native wolf, but one girl, Jenna Sables, a beautiful purebred husky sees him for what he truly is. But they both have hidden feelings for eachother. Will they ever reveal them, read to find out. Rated My for strong language, violence, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

BALTO'S POV

I was walking down the hallway in the school when I saw her, the most beautiful girl in Alaska. Jenna Sables. She was a pure bred Siberian Husky that had crimson red fur, with a cream coloured under belly, her hair hung in beautiful crimson waves all the way down to the middle of her back, her orange eyes twinkling in the light, her facial features were so soft an elegant that they all transitioned together without a flaw, she had perfect C cup breasts, a well toned belly, a butt that bounced and swayed a little with each step, her well toned, athletic legs running flawlessly down her. Her tail was so fluffy, you could use it as a blanket and pillow.

She smiled at me and said "Hi Balto." I smiled back at her and replied "Hi Jenna." whenever I saw her, my day would instantly become better. Even if she didn't speak to me, her sheer beauty would instantly cheer me up. We had been good friends since kindergarten, and we always got along. But then, in grade five, a new kid came to the school Steele Harbison. He had royal navy blue fur, with a cream coloured under belly, and ice cold blue eyes. As soon as he met Jenna, he tried to make her his. He specifically targeted me because of my blood line. He was a purebred Malamute with a famous heritage of racers. Jenna had a heritage of science and medical.

Then there was me. The Wolf husky hybrid who's father was a drunk husky, and my mother was an Inuit she wolf and died giving birth to me. For three months I was raised by my father until one day, he left me at his good friend Boris Chrevchenonovits house and never came back. Steele saw me as a drunken red skin. My native features really showed on me. I had the well defined cheek bones, and while my hair wasn't black, it was thin, and was very straight. I had my hair hanging down to my elbows, it was usually braided, my left ear was pierced and had a gold ring in it with four different colour beads on a caribou skin leather strip attached to it along with an eagle feather. The bead colours were white, red, blue and yellow, the four native colours. I was not ashamed of my wolf heritage, and I embraced it with open arms, but Steele was always trying to make me a shamed of my heritage.

(When Europeans went to war with the native Americans, they would call the natives, especially the plains people redskins because their skin appeared red from such a deep tan.)

I hated that nick name drunken red skin. As if that wasn't bad enough, he would mock me by calling me Lobo, or wolf dog. He thinks that the only good people in this world, are those of pure blood lines. (I know we are making Steele sound like hitler, but we hate everything about him, so suck it up buttercup.)

He constantly picked on me, not just verbally, but he liked to jump me in the parking lot or the bathroom. I would never fight back because then he would start calling me Savage, or bloodthirsty beast, and I didn't need that sort of stuff being tossed around at my apprenticeship at a blacksmithing and welding shop.

Then, speak of the devil, he knocked my books out of my hands and said "What are you looking at Lobo?" I picked my books up and said as I raised my hackles, showing my teeth "Someone who's about to be eating through a tube for a year." I had learned early on, to use my wolf traits to my advantage, such as my sense of smell, direction, hearing, teeth size, and attitude.

His friends all playfully threw their hands up and started taunting me while backing up. He pushed me and said "That's alot of bark coming from a small whimpering half breed. I thought you wolves were supposed to be fighters? Wasn't your mother a fighter, or was she just some random whore your drunk father found on the street corner of the reserve?" everyone in this town who knew the Native wolves here, knew the tale of my mother.

A she wolf with the abilities to speak with the spirit world, and guide lost souls. She had passed her gift of speaking to the spirit world onto me when I was born, but I quickly learned that only in times of great stress or danger is it wise to consult with the spirit world.

I let out a low growl and said "Let's not forget the fact that I saved your sorry ass three weeks ago when your buddy Kaltag knocked over the oxygen tank in the welding shop and the valve broke off and d came flying right at you. Had it not been for me, you would have been crushed." He chuckled and replied "So, that was a nearly empty tank. Worst case scenario, I have a few broken ribs."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him and his friends and continued walking to one of my favourite classes; History. When I walked in, I saw Jenna sitting in her normal seat, with her friends all around her, gossiping. "Come on Jenna, You've told us you think he's really cute." "I don't know Dixie, Steele gives him a hard enough time as it is." "So what girl? Your not dating Steele." "I know, but he's such a sweet guy and I know that Steele would just pick on him more." 'Is she talking about… me?' I asked myself. "Girls, you all know I really like Balto, but I also know Steele has it out for him. I'm pretty sure if we were to go out with eachother, Steele would pound him into the dirt."

Before I could say anything, the bell rang and the teacher began talking.

TIMESKIP END OF CLASS.

The Bell rang, shool was over for the week. I smiled to myself, got up, packed my bag, and began walking to my car, when I could hear Jenna's voice. But it wasn't her normal calm happy voice, she was scared and whimpering. "Steele… your hurting me." I quickly changed my course of direction as I opened the camera app on my phone. I set it to video mode as I approached the scene.

Steele had Jenna pinned to the wall with his hands, holding her arms on the wall. She let out a few whimpers and tears and said "Steele… please let go of me… your hurting me." He chuckled and said "Not until you promise to break the Wolf dogs heart." I hit the end record button, put my phone in my pocket, dropped my bag on the floor, walked up behind the 6'4 250 pounds of muscle and asshole known known as Steele, and I stood in at 5'9 165 pounds and said "Steele, let her go."

Jenna sniffed and said "I'm fine Balto, just keep going." Steele back handed her across the face, and said "Shut up!" I grabbed his arm and said "What kind of asshole hits a woman?" that's when he punched me in the face.

I stumbled back, holding my nose, before I regained my composure and I ran at him, and body checked him away from Jenna. I ran at him and tackled him away then sat on his chest and said "Hit her again, and I will have you charged."

I then got up off him and asked Jenna "Are you okay?" she rubbed her arm and said "Yeah I'll be- Look out!" just as I turned around, Steeles fist connected with my lower jaw. I hit the floor and spat out a tooth before getting up, and he grabbed me, threw me against a locker, and went to punch me in the face again, this time, I threw my head to the right, his fist missing me completely, hitting the metal locker door. He leaned forward in pain, and that's when I brought my right knee up, and drove it right into his gut, winding him.

He dropped to the ground and I said as I stood over top of him, "I don't want to fight." He let out a loud growl and got up, ran at me, and I side stepped, and he went face first into the lockers. He swung around, ran at me again, and this time, I swung my leg in a sweeping motion, taking his feet out from under him. "Just give it up Steele. It will be easier on both of us."

He dick punched me, and I yelled in pain and crumpled, and he got on top of me and d started slugging me. I could feel my jaw break, along with my skull. When he stopped, he got up, spat in my face and said "Let that be a lesson to you half breed. Mind your own damn business." I could barely see, but I saw Jenna go to speak to steele, and he punched her.

I don't know how, but I managed to get up, I grabbed Steele, spun him around, and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He went stiff as a board and dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Then it was my turn to hit the floor. I passed out and hit the floor with a thud.


	2. Love heals

JENNA'S POV

Balto just knocked Steele out with one punch before passing out. I ran over to Balto and I called an ambulance while shouting for help. When help finally arrived, you could hardly recognize Balto face. Both his eyes were swollen shut, his nose was clearly broken and bleeding like crazy, his jaw was broken, and he was covered in blood.

I held his paw in my hands as I kept track of his heart rate. My mother is a medical doctor, and she told me that when the ambulance is on route, it's always good to give them a number for the current heart rate. His heart was going way faster than it should have been, for him being passed out. By this point, he had been unconscious for three minutes. His heart rate was triple what it should have been.

When the ambulance arrived, I gave them all his important information. His name, blood type, what happened, serious injuries, and known medical conditions. Then the police showed up and took Steele away. I gave them my side of the story, and when they said I could go, I got in my car and drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

BALTO'S POV

I groaned in pain and said "Jenna." I heard a guy say "He's trying to speak!" he leaned in close and asked "What did you say?" I replied "Jenna sables… make sure… okay." I then passed out again.

When I could open my eyes, I immediately recognized the sights. I was in the spirit world. I felt no pain, and my face was perfectly fine. I looked around for a moment before I called out "Mother?!" she appeared in front of me and said "Yes my son." She was white as snow, with the only black on her whole body, being the very tip of her ears, very tip of her tail, and her pupils. "Mother, I tried following your advice by minding my own business, but I failed."I said with shame. "Balto, my precious son, there is nothing wrong with ignoring advice if it is for the right reason. You saved Jenna from a long trail of abuse and misery by going against what we told you."

She then made a circle with her hands and said "Had you not stepped in, then this is what would have happened to Jenna." then, several pictures appeared. The first one of her being beaten savagely by Steele. The next one of her being gang raped by Steele and his friends, the third one of her lying in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit, bruises covered her body.

"Because of your bravery and actions today my son, you have saved her from a lifetime of pain and suffering." she then hugged me, and I gladly returned it. "Now what do I do mother?" she replied "Now, you heal with time. It will be and long, slow road to recovery, but you will not be alone. After that, the road still has yet to reveal it's destination."

I nodded and asked "What is to become of Steele?" she replied "That is all depending on your memory. I am forbidden to tell you how to go all out this, but that is all I can tell you. I must now return to the others, and you must return to the living world."

She then pushed me and I felt as though I were falling before landing with a hard thud. My head was instantly filled with excruciating amounts of pain.

I tried to hold my head with my hands, but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't open my eyes, or even move my fingers. I was in limbo for lack of a better word. My brain was still active along with my heart and other vital organs, but my living body was not responding to my commands. I could hear voices all around me.

After what felt like eternity, I tried once again to open my eyes, and finally it worked. I was blinded by the light, and I groaned. I could feel the sudden impact of a migrane headache hit me like a shotgun blast. I could feel a needle in my right paw, I could hear the beeping of machines, I could smell disinfectant, I could feel bandaging around the top of my head, I could feel stitches on various parts of my face, I could feel someone holding my right paw. I knew right away I was in the hospital.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I looked to my right, and there, standing in front of me, holding my paw, was the spitting image of Jenna, only taller, and a bit older. She smiled at me and said in and soft voice "Well its about time you came back to us. My name is Doctor Amanda Sables. Do you feel any pain right now?"

I replied "I feel like I have a migrane." she nodded, and put a needle in my IV bag and said "This should help. I must admit Balto, you had us scared for a while. We thought you wouldn't make it. You had a broken jaw and skull, and a piece of your skull was threatening to enter your brain. But someone is looking out for you." "How long have I been out?" "Almost a whole month."

I slowly nodded and she said "Every day you have been receiving fan mail. When you feel like opening it, it's on the stand to your left." I slowly nodded and she said "If you need anything just press the button above your bed." she then dimmed the lights and walked out the door.

I let out a sigh of releif now that the lights weren't blinding me along with my headache. I slowly lifted my arms, the stiff joints popping like bubble wrap. I wiggled my fingers a few times, getting them moving again before I looked around and saw on my bed, was a button to raise me up into the sitting position. As I went up, I could feel my back popping and I let out a loud sigh of releif as it felt really good to pop.

I looked over at the little TV in my room and I could see a bandage around the top of my head along with a bunch of stitches on various parts of my face. I looked at my little stand, and it was full of packages and envelopes.

I looked around the room and the door opened and Jenna walked in. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up, and a broad smile crept up on her and she said in a soft voice as she walked over to me "It's great that your finally awake. How do you feel?" "Better than when this started." she nodded and I asked "Does your mother work here?" "Yeah why?" "She was just in here five minutes ago."

she nodded and leaned in close and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked and at first I couldn't do anything, but just as I started to return it, she pulled away and said "That's for saving me." I blushed hard and said "No problem. How are you feeling?" "Not bad. Much better now that I know your awake." I smiled and said as I took her paw in mine and asked "Did you call for help?" she nodded.

"Do you know where my phone is?" she reached into her back pack and handed me my phone. I unlocked it and I said "I caught Steele hurting you on video." I then showed her the video and asked "Did you have your bruises photographed my the police?" she nodded and I said "With those photos combined with this video, we can have Steele areested." "Not neccesary. He's already in jail. Turns out the school caught the whole fight on the surveillance camera."

Then Doctor Amanda came back and said "Hey Jenna. I should have known you were gonna be here." she then stood beside Jenna and I said "I swear you two would be mistaken for twins if no one knew you two." They both laughed and Jenna said "You would be surprised how often we hear that."

Amanda then said "You've got the eyes of a wolf!" I nodded and said "My mother was Aniu. A she wolf." she nodded and said "I know the story of Aniu, I just never knew she had a son. How is she these days?" "Well she is doing good in the spirit world." Amanda looked at me funny and I said "She died giving birth to me. We visit in the spirit world." she nodded and said "That explains why your heart stopped but your brain still functioned."

I nodded and she said "Well, your charts look good. We just need to make sure your skull heals up properly. Tomorrow, we will do an X-ray and see how it looks. That should decide how soon you can leave." I nodded and asked "Is it okay if I try and stand up?" she replied "If you feel upto it, then yes, but don't push yourself. You have been unconscious for a long time."

she then lowered the rail on my bed, and I slowly set my legs on the ground, my knees sounded like bubble wrap. After I took a few breaths, I slowly pushed myself to my feet. When I was standing Amanda said "Very impressive. How do you feel?" I replied "I have the blood rushing out of my head, but it's slowly coming back."

I went to take a step, but I dropped to one knee. Jenna caught me along with Amanda and said "Don't push yourself Balto." "No, I need to get up and moving." I then slowly stood back up and tried again, this time, I managed to take one full step. It was shakey, but I managed to stay on my feet this time. Amanda said "Hang on. I'll be right back."

when she left, I said "Thanks for helping me Jenna." she replied "No problem. This is the least I can do for you?" she then kissed my cheek and I went to speak, but Amanda came back with a cane and said "Try this."

I took it in my hand and slowly put weight on it. I took a few steps with it and I managed to hobble around with it. Jenna slowly let go of me and I found that I was actually quite steady on my feet after five minutes. "This is amazing! I have never seen anyone take such a bad beating, slip into a coma for almost a whole month, wake up and be on their feet the same day."

I nodded and said "Well I've been told stubbornness runs in my dad's family. And I was raised by and Russian Goose, so kinda shows where this comes from." we all chuckled at that before Amanda said "Jenna dear, I think it's almost time for me to clock out. You want a ride home?" she replied "If it's okay with you mom, I would like to stay here with Balto for a little bit longer. I have money for a cab."

Amanda kissed Jenna's head and said "Okay. But only because your father is out of town for the week." Jenna smiled and said "Thank you mom." Amanda smiled and left the room.

I sat down on the bed and asked "So… did you want to talk about anything?" she blushed and said "Actually. There's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to keep this a secret." I nodded and said "Of course. You know that I never reveal a secret." she took took a breath and said "Okay… I've had a crush on you for a long time now."

I was shocked. Jenna Sables, the most beautiful girl in the whole State of alaska, Captian of the cheerleaders, honour roll student, with everything about her absolutely flawless, just admitted she had a crush on me; Balto James, the half breed mutt who gets picked on by almost everybody at school, and was a nobody.

I replied "Jenna… there's something I have to tell you as well… I've also had a crush on you for a really long time." she blushed as did I.

She took her paw in mine, and the moment felt perfect. No interruptions, no loud noise, just us. We leaned closer together and our lips slowly connected. At first, it was just a simple, soft gentle kiss, but then it began to slowly get rougher. Jenna leaned in more and pushed harder into the kiss as I did the same, her paws went around the back of my neck and I dropped the cane and I placed my paws around her slender waist.

When we separated from the kiss, we said at the same time "I love you." I smiled at her and she placed her head on my chest, and at that moment, it felt as though there was nothing wrong in this world. I then said "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to say those words and kiss you." she let out a small giggle and at that moment, it felt as though everything in the world was perfect. For that moment, I forgot I was in the hospital, that I had been bullied nearly all my life, and so much more. All that mattered in that moment, was the fact that Jenna and I had finally admitted our love for the other.

I picked my cane up after a few minuts, and Jenna asked "Where are you going?" I replied "Just for a walk. I need to stretch. I have been laying down for a month. I need to move." she got up beside me and said "Let's just take this nice and slow." I nodded and said "I just want to walk the hall."

I then slowly stood up. Jenna went to take my hand to help me, but I said "No I want to try this on my own." she pulled away and I took a few paces around the room before heading to the door.

I opened it and I walked out and looked around. I could see nurses moving about like mad on the other end of the hallway. I took a breath, and turned in the opposite direction and took a few paces, quickly finding my balance. I took a breath and said "I'm ready."


	3. The next morning

BALTO'S POV

TIMESKIP the next morning.

I woke up and I looked around and saw Boris sitting in the hospital chair beside my bed. I smiled and said "Morning Boris." his head shot up and he smiled and said "Good morning boychick. How are you feeling today?" "pretty good. A bit of a headache, but the doctors told me to expect it. How are you?" "Much better now that I know you will be ok." I nodded and asked "So what did I miss while I was in are coma?" "Well, Steele is currently being housed in a state prison awaiting trial for aggravated assault and battery. Had you died, then the charge would have become manslaughter." I nodded and asked "Anything else?" he replied "Not much." I nodded and let out a sigh.

After a moment, I asked "What day is it anyway?" "Saturday." "Thanks." "No problem." After talking for probably five minutes, there was a gentle knock on the door before doctor Amanda opened it and said "Good morning Balto. How are you feeling today?" "Not bad." she smiled and said "Good to hear. We are gonna take your X-ray at 10 o'clock." "Okay, anything else?" she replied "Jenna will be here in about five minutes." I smiled and said "Thank you very much." she smiled and nodded to me and walked out.

Boris smiled at me and said "So you finally won Jenna huh?" I smiled and replied "I didn't win her. As it turns out, she also had hidden feelings for me, and last night we finally admitted them."

He smiled and said "I'm proud of you Balto. I've had the chance to watch you grow from a little pup who didn't even have any teeth into a fine, handsome young man. I'm proud of you. You have a code you live by. You stuck to that code." I smiled and said "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that."

He smirked and said "When I was just a boy in Russia, I never saw my parents show fear or anger or nervousness. They always kept everything inside them. I grew up thinking this was normal. When I moved here, and saw everyone showing all these emotions, it threw me way off track. It took me a very long time to adapt to this new enviornment. Once I learned how to show my emotions, I made a promise to myself that if I ever have a family, I would not raise them the way my parents raised me. I love my mother and father dearly, but they never gave me praise. I promised myself that I would never make anyone feel the way I did. Let your feelings show, love your family, and most importantly, even though they may not be related by blood, they are still family. That is my code that I live by Balto."

I smiled and said "My code is honour the spirits, stand up for what is right even if it means standing alone. Do not ask for a light load, but rather ask for a strong back. Always speak the truth, no matter how difficult it may be. Always put others before yourself. That is my code."

Then Jenna walked in. I smiled and said "Good morning Jenna." she looked at me in her signature way and gave me her signature smile (Those of you who have watched the Balto movies multiple times, know what we mean.) "Good morning Balto."

she walked over to me and kissed my cheek and I said "I assume you have met Boris?" she shook her head and said "Not really." "Well then, Boris Chrevchenonovits, meet Jenna Sables. Jenna Sables, meet Boris Chrevchenonovits." They shook hands and Jenna asked "I'm curious. With a last name like Chrevchenonovits, I'm assuming either Kazakhstan, Bulgaria, or Russia." He smiled and said "Russia. Born and raised." Boris then said "It's nice to finally meet you Jenna. Balto has told me alot about you." she smiled and nodded looked at me and said "I'm sure he has."

then Amanda walked in and stood beside Jenna and Boris looked at them and asked "Are you two sisters?" Amanda giggled and said "I wish I was that young again. I'm Jenna's mother." He replied "Well the years have been much kinder to a lovely lady such as yourself. Much kinder than they have been to me." she giggled and said "Oh please. How bad could they be." He folded his arms and said "You try raising this crazy kid." she laughed and said "Girls are alot more high maintenance than boys. You boys are simple. Girls are much more complicated." Jenna scoffed and said "I wasn't that bad as a baby mom." She smiled and said "You'll understand when you have Kids of your own."

Jenna rolled her eyes and Amanda asked me "Are you ready to go from your X-ray? See if we re tightened that loose screw of yours?" she joked. We all chuckled and I said "But I was happy with the loose screw." we all laughed and she said "It shouldn't take very long."

TIMESKIP TO AFTER THE X RAY

"Well Balto, your X ray look really good. You can go home today." Amanda said in a positve tone. I smiled and replied ""That's great to hear. Can I ask you two questions please? They aren't about me or my medical stuff." she cocked her head to the side and asked "Then about what?" "How would you react if I were to tell you that Jenna and I are now dating?" she giggled and said "I'm quite fine with it. She told me last night. I think you two make a very cute couple. It's obvious you two love eachother to no end. I came to pick Jenna up last night because she never called me, so I checked your room and she was laying in bed with you sound asleep."

I let out a sigh of releif and said "Well that is very nice of you to say, which brings me to my Second question. Would it be okay if next Friday night, I took Jenna to see the Aurora Borealis up in the mountains?" she thought about it for a moment and said "While I'm fine with it, you'll have to ask her father about it." I took a nervous breath and she said "Oh relax. You took a hell of a beating to protect his daughter, he likes you alot. He visited you several times when you were still in a coma."

I let out a nervous chuckle and said "Still nervous. Remember, I'm the teenage boy who's dating his beautiful daughter." she giggled and said "Oh please. It's not like you two have had sex or anything." I went beet red in the face and she started laughing hysterically.

When she finished laughing, she said "Don't worry about it. Your going home today. Just enjoy it and open all your mail you got. Yes Janna can come over if it's alright with Boris. I know you two won't do anything serious. Don't worry. Her father is out of town for a few days. Just relax and have fun."

With that we walked back to my room where we did all the paperwork so I could be released from the hospital.


	4. Jennas family

BALTO'S POV

I nervously pulled into Jenna's drive way. Today I was going to meet her father for the first time. I got out of my '82 Chevy pickup and I walked upto the door and knocked on it. Jenna opened it and said "Hello babe." she gave me a kiss and I gladly returned it before she opened the door and said "Come in." I walked in and took my stuff off and she put a hand on my shoulder and said "Just relax."

Before I could say anything, from the living room emerged a 6'6" tall easily 275 pounds dark red male husky with a very muscular build and fiery red eyes. My stomach nearly dropped out of my body when I saw him and the only thing that went through my mind was 'I am so fucking dead.' Jenna walked over to him and kissed his cheek and said "Be nice dad he's nervous."

I must have looked ridiculous standing in the front hallway like a deer in the headlights. He let out a small smile and said in a deep yet warm voice "Let's go into the den." I nodded and followed him into the den and he motioned to a chair across from him and I sat down and said as I held my hand out "It's nice to finally meet you sir."

He smiled and said as he shook my hand "It's nice to finally meet you formally as well Balto. Call me Michael. You took one hell of a beating to protect my little girl. If that doesn't put us on a first name base, then I don't think anything will." I smiled and said "Okay… Michael."

After a moment of silence, he said "I must admit…. Your not what I expected." I got nervous and asked as my voice trembled "I'm not? What do you mean by that?" "Your rather… humble. That's a very nice thing to see in today's youth. You don't walk around like your the king or anything. Your a leader." "How can you tell?" he smirked and said "Didn't Jenna or Amanda tell you what I specialize in?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head. He smiled and said "I specialize in behaviour analysis. You display the signs of a natural born leader. You don't sit back and watch people struggle to do something while you tell them what to do. You get up, and help them do it as you walk them through it. Your humble. You don't brag about your accomplishments. You try and down play them all to make it seem like a team effort."

He then said "I can still see something in you, but I can't figure it out. You have some very special talent that very few of your kind possess." I got confused and asked "What do you mean 'my kind'?" "your a native wolf aren't you?" I nodded and said "Half native Inuit Snow wolf." He nodded and said "Now, I don't necessarily believe in god or that sort of stuff, but I can see you have a special gift. When you were in the hospital, Amanda called me and had me come take a look at you because your brain activity was very minimal yet your heart was beating normally. When I looked you over and I looked into your eyes, they were pure glowing Yellow."

I smiled and asked "Didn't you ever hear the story of the Inuit she wolf Aniu?" he nodded and said "They say she could speak to the spirit world if such a place actually exists." "I am her son. She passed on her gift of speaking with the spirit world onto me when I was born." He smiled and asked "How is your mother these days? I don't recall meeting her in the hospital."

"She died giving birth to me." the smile on his face vanished in a heartbeat and said "I'm… I'm truly sorry to hear that." I waved a hand and said "It's fine. We still visit every now and then in the spirit world." He nodded and asked "How and out your father?" "He was a good for nothing drunk. He barely took care of me for three months before he brought me to his friends house then disappeared."

He said after a few moments with sorrow "I'm sorry I asked about this. I didn't know." I replied "Don't worry about it. If my father chose the liquor over his own flesh and blood son, then I don't want him in my life. I can still visit my mother every now and then."

After a few moments he said "Let's talk about something else. Jenna tells me you are an apprentice for welding and blacksmithing?" I nodded and said "Yes I am." "What got you interested in it?" "Well I always found that you appreciate things a lot more when you make it yourself. That's how I got into blacksmithing. Then while I watched a blacksmith make a billet of Damascus steel, he told me that welding is a really good thing to know, so I started doing a few welds, and I discovered that I have a real talent for it."

He let out a small smile and said "Your a hard worker. I like that. You have a good heart and mind. Both very respectable. There is still one thing I am trying to figure out." "What's that?" "Why take such an interest in my daughter?" I thought for a moment and said "When we met in kindergarten, she came over and introduced herself to me and we quickly became friends. As I got older and I discovered more about myself, I felt an attraction to Jenna. Not like other guys who just want to get her in bed. I discovered that she had layers." He skirted attraction d asked "What do you mean 'layers'?" "She always had something hidden. First was her beauty. Then her grace, then her intelligence and the list goes on."

He smiled and said "Just like her mother. She was the same way." I let out a small chuckle and he asked "I am about to ask you something very important, and I want you to answer it truthfully, and don't lie because I will be able to tell." I got nervous, but I nodded and he asked "What do you see in my daughter? Would you do anything for her?" "When I look into her eyes, I don't see someone who thinks I'm a worthless piece of trash. She sees me for who I truly am. She can brighten anyone's day just by her presence. Her intelligence is that of something to truly behold, she is humble and speaks her mind. I would follow her to the end of the earth and back. I would throw myself in front of a speeding train to save her. If it came to it, I would literally give my heart to her to save her life."

He said nothing for a few moments and his facial expression didn't budge. After what felt like an eternity of his fiery red eyes staring into my soul, he smiled and said "I can see your telling the truth. You truly love Jenna for Who she is; not What she is." I got a little confused and asked "What do you mean 'What she is'?" "Most guys your age just want to get her clothes off and get what's under her tail and that's it. You love her for her every trait. You can see what kind of person she is and what she can offer the world."

I smiled and said "If guys my age stopped thinking with their wedding tackle, and used that thing on top of their shoulders for more than just looking and talking, they could learn a lot more." He chuckled and said "But what are the chances of that really happening?" "About as likely as an ice cube not melting in the Sahara desert in the middle of Summer."

We both chuckled and Amanda stuck her head in the living room and said "Dinner's ready." Michael smiled and said "Thank you dear, well be right there." He looked back at me smiled and said "Come on. She made deer tenderloin. She's a really good cook." I stood up and followed him into the dining room and I saw a pup sitting in a highchair.

I smiled warmly and asked as I walked over to him "Well hello there little guy. What is your name?" Amanda smiled and said "That is Lucas." I smiled and asked "May I hold him? She nodded and said "Sure I'm just finishing up the mashed potatoes."

I picked him up out of the high chair and held him in my arms and he smiled at me. "How old is he? Eight months?" Micheal chuckled and said "Your right. Eight months old next week." I smiled and he grabbed the Eagle feather on my earing and he giggled again. I smiled and he tried to reach for my gold earing and he was giggling the whole time. I smiled and said "This one's just full of giggles isn't he?" Jenna came in, smiled, gave me a kiss and said "Yes he is. Watch your earing he loves shiny things." I smiled and said "He's got his father's eyes." Michael smiled and said "And his mother's attitude and his sisters smile." Amanda chimed I from the Kitchen "I do not have attitude." we all laughed and Michael said "Love ya babe!" Amanda rolled her eyes and said "Love you too!"

She came out of the kitchen and said "We are out of butter. I need to run to the store to get more." I chimed in and asked "Is there a good amount of juices from the meat still?" she nodded and said "Yeah why?" "Mix in some of the juices with the mashed potatoes and you have and really healthy, flavourful butter substitute."

She smiled and walked back I the kitchen. Lucas started crying and d Michael said "pass him here." I handed him over and he asked "Jenna, can you run upstairs to his room and grab his pacifier please?" she nodded and ran upstairs.

she came back down with his pacifier and he took it and quieted down. I chuckled and she said "There is nothing more sweet than a baby's laughter." Michael chuckled and said "Not when you have to get up five times a night just to feed him."

I chuckled and said "One trick my elders taught me and told me to try with others, is to hang this on the baby's mobile." I then undid the string from my ear. "It's the same one that hung from my mobile when I was a pup. I was told to pass it on to another pup who is worthy of it." I then put a small knot on the end "Lucas is worthy. When I was a pup, before I got this, apparently I would be up at least five times a night crying, but once this hung over my crib, I would only wake up once or twice at night." Michael picked up the string and asked "Are you sure it's okay for lucas to have it?" I nodded and said "Of course it is. Just so long as one day he passes it on for another child to use and they pass it on."

He smiled warmly and said "Thank you very much, but what about you? You don't look the same without it." well in one of the very many pieces of mail I received while I was in the hospital, was a whole new earring for me that looks identical to this one. I guess they somehow thought that the first one got destroyed by steele, so they made me a new one, but I have always been told to never refuse a gift from my village elders."

Amanda came from the kitchen with a bowl bowl of mashed potatoes and said "Thank you for the advice Balto, I think it worked out quite well." I smiled and we sat down and ate.

Michael spoke up after trying the potatoes and tenderloin "Balto, where did you learn the trick with the potatoes?" After I finished the food in my mouth I said "My native friends taught me how to hunt and butcher and cook. When a native kills something, we use very last bit we can." They all nodded and Michael asked "What do you usually use for moose?" "Depending where I am. If I'm up in a tree, then a bow, but if I'm on the ground, then a rifle." "What calibre?" "The smallest I'll take is a 308, but I find a 45/70 does a pretty good number on them." He chuckled and said "30-06 is pretty good." I chuckled and said "to each is their own." He nodded and smiled.

Once dinner was finished, I said "I'll help clean up if you want?" Amanda shook her head and said "No its fine." Before is could system more, Jenna took my hand and said "You go and talk with my dad some more. I'll help my mom with the dishes." I went to go speak and she said "Don't try and argue with me. We both know I will win." I chuckled kissed her and said "You are one stubborn girl." she smiled and said "Yes but I'm your stubborn girl."

With that she walked into the kitchen and I went into the living room where Michael was sitting in the rocking chair that was also a recliner and he was gently rocking a fussy Lucas. "Doesn't want to nap?" Michael replied with frustration in his voice "no. He's not usually this fussy." "may I try something?" he replied "Well you had him all giggling and energetic earlier, let's see if you can impress me again."

I unbraided my hair and took lucas into my arms and I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed my energy. I opened my eyes and began singing Grace and beauty by great big sea.

"Fancy brings a thought to me, of a flower so bright and fair.

Grace and beauty both combine to make that far more rare.

Like a maiden, that I know shared my happy life.

Where we parted, when she whispered 'You'll forget me not.'

She's graceful and charming like the lilies in the pond.

Time is flowing swiftly by, of her I am so fond.

The roses and the daisies they bloom around the spot

Where we parted, when she whispered 'You'll forget me not.'

We met a really don't know where, I guess it's all the same.

Love grows in a village green. As well as in a lane.

I gently took her by the hand and a glance at me she shot.

She dropped her flower, I picked it up.

It was a sweet forget me not.

She's graceful and she's charming like the lillies in the pond.

Time is flowing swiftly by, of her I am so fond.

The roses and the daisies they bloom around the spot.

Where we parted, when she whispered 'You'll forget me not.'

Then there came a happy time, when something that I said; caused her lips to murmur 'yes'.

Shortly we were wed.

Now there's a cottage, by a lane in a tiny garden spot.

There grows a flower.

I know it well is the sweet forget me not.

She's graceful and she's charming like the lilies in the pond.

Time is flowing swiftly by, of her I am so fond.

The roses and the daisies they bloom around the spot.

Where we parted, when she whispered 'You'll forget me not.'

You'll forget me not."

As I began singing, Lucas gently grabbed a small hand full of my hair and he let out a cute yawn. As Michael continued to watch me, Lucas began to nodded off. By the time I was done, Lucas was fast asleep.

By this point Amanda and Jenna came in from the kitchen and were watching me. Michael said in a quiet voice "How the heck did you do that?!" I shrugged and said "all I did was I calmed my energy and sang him one of my favourite slow paced songs."

Jenna said in a quiet voice "You seriously need to teach us that damn trick." Michael and Amanda said in unison while minting a quiet voice and managing to maintain the parental voice "Jennavive Sables!" she replied "Sorry mom and dad." I managed to muffle a small chuckle and Michael said "Mind your language young lady."

Amanda said after a few minutes "Here pass lucas to me and I will put him in his crib." I went to hand him over, but was stopped when I realized he had and strong grip on my hair. "Uh oh… I've been taken hostage." we all chuckled and Jenna slowly undid Lucas' fingers from my hair and handed him to her mom.

Amanda tilted her head towards the door while looking at Jenna. She picked up on the hint and left Michael and I alone. "So is there anything you want to ask me?" I replied "Actually, I was wondering if it would be okay if on the next full moon I took Jenna up to the top of the valley on the edge of town to watch the Northern lights?"

After a few moments he smiled and said "I'm fine with it. Amanda already told me about it. Just so long as you have her home by eleven O'clock." I got a little confused and asked "So that's it, yeah I'm fine to take Jenna to the top of the valley for most of the night… just like that?" Michael chuckled and said "I'm serious. I've dealt with some people who can tell a lie with a straight face, others can try and pull and poker face, but you Balto… you do not have a poker face." I replied "Thanks…. I think?"

He chuckled and said "You didn't try and dodge any question I ands ked you no matter how hard it may have been to give the truthful answer right away, you helped with dinner with that tip, you got Lucas to be very energetic, then in the blink of an eye, got him to go right back to sleep and you gave him a very important possession to you. The is no way you could have gone this long without breaking if you were lying to me. When I say you don't have a poker face in this context it's a compliment."

I smiled and he continued by saying "Plus I know for a fact that your scared of me and I can tell by looking at you that your not the kind of guy to make the first move for a while." He smiled and said "Let me tell you something; a father only wants two things for his daughter. One, to see her safe, and the second, to see her happy. I've never seen Jenna more happy than when she's around you, and I know you will keep her safe. I may not be one hundred percent comfortable with Jenna going up in the hills, but I know she knows survival skills and you always have many tricks up your sleeve for surviving. I know Amanda likes you, and while I still haven't completely decided how I feel about you, I know enough to know that I can trust you to keep her safe."

I smiled and said "Thank you. That means a lot to hear that from you." He smiled and said "Your welcome, just know that I'm trusting you to keep her safe. I'll give you a ten minute fudge factor to get back, but if your gonna be longer, I expect a phone call letting me know what's happening." I nodded and said "I'll make sure we leave early."

He smiled and asked "So do you small game hunt at all?" I nodded and said "Rabbit and Ptarmigan. My little Henry mares leg chambered in 22 long rifle is what I prefer for rabbit. For Ptarmigan I like a .410." He nodded and said "Same." I nodded and smiled.

He chuckled and asked "So where did you learn all your tricks?" I got confused and said "I'm sorry?" "All the tricks with hunting and children and everything." I nodded and d said "Oh, now I understand. Rifle hunting you have my friends from elementary school and did their families for that. For bow hunting, I taught myself. As for handling children and pups; that's just my instincts." He nodded and said "I'm know there is more to it." I chuckled and said "A magician never reveals his secrets." He let out a small chuckle and said "I'm suppose not."

I nodded and Jenna came back down and asked "Am I interrupting?" Michael said "Not at all. Come on in." she came inn and sat down beside me and told d I took her hand in mine and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "I just wanted to let you know Balto, Boris called and is wondering when you'll be home."

Michael looked at his watch and said "Wow, it's almost 10 o'clock at night!" I replied "Wow, I didn't think it was that late out." Michael said as he stood up, even though it's the weekend, I don't want you getting in trouble for staying out too late." I nodded and said "You read my mind." I then got up and said "It was nice to finally meet you two." Micheal smiled and held to his hand and said as I shook it "It to was nice to meet you too." Amanda gave me and non quick hug and said "Thanks for your help with Lucas." "Not a problem. I've always been good with kids." Amanda giggled and said "Drive safe."

I nodded and said "Will do." with that I walked out the door, got in my truck and began to drive home.


	5. a special date

BALTO'S POV

TIMESKIP ONE WEEK

I just parked in Jenna driveway and I knocked on the door and Amanda opened it and said "Come on in. Jenna should be down in a few minutes." I nodded and Micheal came out of the den and asked "So where exactly are you going?" "I was planning on going to the top of Eagle pass. I've been there a few times this week to make sure the path is safe and it is." "do you have any equipment?" "I have tow straps, a spare tire, a pump, tire patch kit, a flare gun, ten red flares, a full gas can, a lighter, waterproof matches, some trailmix, a hunting knife, and a Henry AR-7 survival take down rifle chambered in 22lr with roughly fourth rounds of aammunition." "Oh Micheal relax. You know Balto will take good care of Jenna." He nodded and said "I know that, I'm just making sure he is prepared." She rolled her eyes and said "Balto, just take care of Jenna." I nodded and said "You both know I will."

Just then, Jenna came down the stairs. I smiled, and gave her a kiss and asked "Are you all set and ready to go?" she nodded and said "Yep." I nodded and Micheal said "Be careful please dear." she giggled and dad said "You know I will be dad." she then kissed his cheek and gave him and dad hug before she began to put her stuff on.

"We should be back by eleven. Eleven thirty at the latest depending on traffic and road conditions." Amanda nodded and said "Just call us if your gonna be late." I nodded and said "I will."

With that, we walked out the door as Jenna gave her parents a hug and kiss. We got in my truck and I asked "Have you ever seen the lights from the mountains?" she shook her head and I smiled and said "Then you are in for a real treat. Where we are going on eagle pass is very special area sacred to my people. You must promise to keep this location a secret." she nodded and asked "What makes it so special and sacred?" I smiled and said as I took her paw in mine "All I'm gonna tell you about this place is that it helps me find answers."

She giggled and said "Sounds interesting." I chuckled and said "You have no idea." After driving for another half hour, I said "This is where the road gets bumpy and you are definately gonna want to hang on tight to something other than my hand." with that, I put the truck in four wheel drive and did began driving up the mountain trail.

After we made it up, I parked the truck and said "It's not a far walk now." I then grabbed my zippo lighter from the center console along with a bear banger. I slipped them into my pocket before leading Jenna through a series of thick pine, spruce, and other coniferous trees. She grunted and said "Do we have to go through all this?" I nodded and said "This is what keeps this spot secret."

After pushing through the trees for five more minutes, we emerged into a clearing and I said "We are here." she let out a sigh of releif and said "Finally." I then built us a fire and got it going just as the lights began. We were on top of a cliff and overlooking an entire valley, untouched by anyone.

"So I see why this place is special, because the view is marvelous, but what makes it sacred?" I smiled, went back to the fire and said "Watch for a flash of yellow in the green lights." "What happens when we see that?" I plucked a hair out of my head along with a bit of my fur, tossed it into the fire and said "Something magical."

She sat down beside me and I pulled out of my bag, a small pot and asked "Tea?" she nodded and I picked a few fresh cedar trimmings and scooped up some snow and put them into the pot and said "Fresh cedar tea. It literally can't get any better than this." I then set the pot in the fire to brew.

She leaned up against me and said "This is really nice." I smiled and said "I know. You can't hear the highway, or even the snowmobile trails." I let out a sigh and kissed her head.

After a few minutes, I took the pot off the fire and poured it into two cups and handed one to Jenna and said "Hope you like it." she smiled, took a little sip and said as she giggled, okay, this is actually really good." I smiled and kissed her before I took a sip of mine.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. "Look, right there!" I pointed to it, the flash of yellow in the green lights. "What now?" "Watch." As Jenna continued scanning the area, she squinted and asked "What is that?" she then pointed to a small white dot that slowly got bigger." "Wait." as it got bigger and bigger, Jenna began squeezing my paw tighter and tighter and she started moving behind me.

"Look Jenna." she looked and asked with shock "Is that… a wolf?!" I smiled, stood up and let out a calling howl. After a moment, we heard a feminine reply howl. I smiled more and the Wolf came into clear view, a snow white she wolf. By now Jenna was hanging onto me with a death grip and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

The she wolf was running IN the sky towards us. She slowed to a walk and walked onto the cliff we were on. I smiled broadly and opened my arms and embraced her in a hug and said "Hello mother." Jenna asked with shock in her voice "That's your mother!?" I nodded and said "Jenna, meet my mother Aniu." my mom smiled and said in her signature soft, warm voice "Hello Jenna." Jenna was just standing there wide eyed and said "This must be an illusion! Balto took me to your grave!" Jenna then rubbed her eyes and looked again. I smiled and mom asked "Can you physically touch an illusion?" Jenna shook her head and said "No." Mom smiled and said then take your paw and feel my face." she slowly raised her paw and gently touched mom's cheek.

Jenna gasped and asked "But how is this possible!? I've been to your grave!" I smiled and said "One of the mysteries of the spirit world." Jenna then said "Wait, if you can come to earth, why did you never come back to Balto?" mom said with wisdom in her voice as she always does as she walked over to the trees. "We are bound to this circle and a few select others for other bands of our people. We used to be able to roam the earth as we pleased, but ands time went on, changes occurred. A new kind of people emerged, a kind that massacred us without thinking twice, and took our lands and killed our creed." Jenna thought for a moment and said "European settlers."

Mom nodded and Continued as she walked the circle "When they saw us reappearing after they killed us, some of them ran away, others stayed and killed us again and again. I have been killed seven times. They used to kill us with arrows. We could come back from them. Then they started using guns. They would blow huge holes in us, holes that even our kind would make fun of us for. I was one of the lucky ones. I have only been killed by arrows. So the spirits built a collection of circles and areas on earth, with a blessing upon each one that will break any sort of mechanical equipment that could cut down a tree or kill someone."

Jenna nodded and said "That still doesn't explain why you never came back to Balto." "But alas, when the blessing was placed to protect the sites, it also bound us to them. If we try to leave them," she then stuck her hand into the trees before taking it out, revealing that her hand was missing as it began to slowly regrow "We disintegrate. It is both a curse and a blessing."

Jenna slowly nodded and asked "So if you want to see balto, then you have to come to this circle?" she nodded and said "But only on certain nights. If I could have it my way, then we could roam the earth freely, but in the end, it is up to the spirits of our ancestors to decide who may walk the earth again."

Jenna slowly nodded and said "Now I see why this place is so sacred. You can speak to your ancestors." Mom and I both nodded and I said "You must swear to keep this place a secret. If this place is revealed to the outside world, then natives all over have just lost a very important part of themselves. The areas are the natives easiest way of communicating with the spirit world. If this place is revealed, then who knows what disastrous things could happen."

She raised her right hand and said "I swear on my family's honour that I will never reveal this place to anyone ever." Mom then said "You must not tell even those you trust most including your friends and family." Jenna nodded and said "I know. All it takes is one weak link for an entire chain to break and the cargo is lost." Mom nodded and said "Remember I will know if you break that promise."

Jenna nodded and mom then said "I'm proud of you my son. You have grown into a fine young man with a brilliant, yet humble mind and a pure heart. I could not be any more proud than to call you my son." I smiled and hugged her and she kissed my forehead.

"Jenna when I first found out that my son had feelings for you, I was angry, but you must know, I have only seen the bad side of the settlers. Then as I watched you; you taught me something." "What was that?" "You taught me that not all settlers are alike. You respect mother earth and all her beings no matter what. I admire you."

Jenna blushed and said "Well thank you very much." Mom then said "I'm sorry but, I must now return to the Spirit world." I hugged mom and said "I love you mom." she then returned the hug and said "I love you too Balto, my precious son." she then dissappeared into a cloud of fog and blew towards the northern lights.

When I looked back at Jenna, she was standing there in shock. I smiled and asked "Now do you believe that the spirit world exists?" she slowly nodded and said "That was your mother? She's beautiful and graceful and so wise." I chuckled and said "Now you understand why my people always look to her for advice."

Jenna nodded and said "Because no matter the situation, she always remains calm." I nodded and said "Except when you mention my father." she cocked her head to the side and asked "Why?" I waved my hand and said "You know what, that's a story for another time and different location."

She nodded and sat back down in front of the fire. I sat down beside her after throwing on a few more logs. Just then a shooting star flew by and Jenna said "Look! A shooting star! Dibs!" she then closed her eyes real tight and made her wish.

"Well, what did you wish for?" she let out a little giggle and she tapped my nose and said "If I told you, then it wouldn't come true." I chuckled and said "True enough." she then leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her tail around mine. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she giggled and said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too."

She then kissed me back and I returned it, but I thought it was just going to be a quick kiss, but it was quickly getting heated. I stopped myself and said "I love you Jenna. I've loved you for a long time and I will always love you. There isn't one thing I won't do for you." she smiled, pushed me on my back, and climbed on me, kissed me, and said "And I love you too. I've loved you for so long, you can't begin to imagine how good it finally feels to say I love you." I chuckled and said "I think I have an idea."

She giggled and kissed me again, and laid down beside me as we watched the lights dance.


	6. things heat up

BALTO'S POV

I just pulled into Jenna's drive way and I got out of my car and hit the lock button and I tried the front door but it was locked. I got confused because Jenna told me that she, along with her parents were home.

I lifted one corner of her front door mat revealing the hidden key she told me about. I unlocked the door, and opened it before calling out "Hello!? Amanda, Jenna, Michael!? It's me, Balto!"

I thought I heard what almost sounded like a whimper from the living room, and my ear turned towards the source of the noise and I began following it, leading me into the den where I saw Jenna and her mother and father bound and gagged.

I ran over, pulled the gag from Jenna's mouth, and she took a deep breath before she said "Behind You!" I quickly rolled to the side, and drew my colt 1911 chambered in 45 acp and I saw none other than the most hated dog in town. Steele.

I drew a bead on his chest and said "Your supposed to be in Jail." He pulled out a zippo lighter opened it, and flicked it, igniting it and said "I have soaked this entire main floor with Gasoline. You shoot me, I drop the lighter, turning this house and everyone in it into barbecue." I let out a loud growl and said "I can empty all seven rounds in this magazine in three seconds into a one inch group at one hundred yards. You have no cover at all. Your lighter is almost twice the size of my standard targets. What do you think I can do at this range."

He smirked and said "If I can't have Jenna, then nobody can" he closed his eyes and I quickly aimed for the lighter, I shot, and I knocked it out of his hands but the flame still burned and it landed on the carpet, but it must have been an area where the gas didn't really go, because it slowly burned.

Steele screamed in pain as the impact of the bullet on the lighter, caused the bullet to shatter, acting like a bunch of axes, cut off all his fingers on his left hand. He screamed in pain and and dropped to the ground. I holstered my gun, pulled out my pocket knife, and I quickly cut their ropes and said "Quickly, we have to get out of here."

Amanda said "Lucas is in his crib!" "Where is he? Which room? I'll get him." "upstairs, last door on the left." I nodded before running up the stairs, and I opened the door, and there, laying in his crib, was a calm Lucas.

I walked over to him, picked him up along with his blanket and said as I wrapped him up in it "Okay little buddy, this is gonna be really scary." He reached for my earring and I said as I walked to the door, "I'll let you play with it outside."

As soon as I stepped into the hall, the smoke was thick, and black. I started coughing and I moved towards the stairs in a crouched position, keeping Lucas close to my chest, where he could breathe. He started crying and kicking and screaming, making it harder to hold on to him.

The heat was getting worse and worse as I went down the stairs. I was just about to step onto the main landing, when a huge wooden beam that was on fire fell from the ceiling, blocking my path to freedom and safety. The flames and sparks came flying up at me, and burned me in a few areas, and the intense heat was starting to make my gold ring in my ear heat up, slowly starting to burn me. I turned and ran back upstairs and I ran to Lucas' room and I grabbed one of his sweaters, wrapped it around my fist, and I punched the window as hard as I could, breaking it.

I dropped his sweater, and I looked at lucas and said "Okay buddy, what we are about to do, might seem really scary, but it's also gonna be a lot of fun." I then backed upto the door, before taking a running start, jumping, and hitting the window back first. I held Lucas close to my chest as we fell, and we landed with a puff of fluffy snow.

I got up, and handed Lucas to Amanda and said "Now I have to save Steele." "But he set this fire!" "I cannot knowingly leave a man to be burned alive, no matter what he has done." with that, I ran back into the burning house.

The heat was blistering, and I ran into the Living room, and Steele was trapped under a support beam. I got in a wide stance and said "I'm gonna try and lift this, try and no crawl out!" I then began lifting with all my might. I managed to lift it six inches, and he crawled out from under the beam.

I grabbed his arm, picked him up, and slung him across my shoulders firefighter style before running for the front door. I got about half way there, when another burning beam fell, this time, it brought down with it a bunch of debris, blocking off the door. I cursed and turned, looking around desperately for a way out of this blazing inferno. Steele coughed and said "You came back Lobo." I grunted at his weight and said "Well, I'm not a monster like you. I'm not leaving you to burn."

I ran to the kitchen, looking for a window. There was one, but it was too small for me to fit through, let alone dragging Steele's large body frame through. The smoke was choking me, so I ripped off my shirt, turned the sink on, ripped my shirt in half, soaked both halves in water, before tying one half around my mouth and nose before doing the same to Steele.

I started thinking for possible ways out. I looked back at the front door, and saw that the debris was really weak. I grabbed a steel chair sitting in the hall way, and I threw it as hard as I could at the debris. The chair knocked out a hole big enough for me to fit through. I ran back to the kitchen, grabbed Steele, and dragged him across the floor towards the door. I could hear the house begin to crack and groan. It was about to collapse!

I moved faster, and I pulled harder. I stepped through the hole and the cold air felt amazing on my body. I grabbed Steele and pulled as hard as I could and he came through. His fur was on fire in a couple of spots as was mine. I flung his body along with mine into the snow just as the house collapsed, debris went flying everywhere, and I threw myself on top of Steele's unconscious frame until all the noise stopped.

I got up, struggling to find clean air. Once I managed to take a couple breaths, I grabbed Steele and dragged him across the street where there was the ambulance and police and firefighters. I handed Steele to to the paramedics and said "He started the fire!" I then dropped to my knees, coughing as I laid in the snow to try and cool and soothe my body from the intense heat. One of the paramedics paced an oxygen mask over my mouth, and after a few minutes I could breathe normally again.

My back hurt, and I said to the medics "Can one of you take a look at my back please?" I then turned around and one of them said "You have at few small cuts, but nothing too bad."

I nodded and sat back down as the fire fighters finished putting the fire out. I looked over and saw Boris come over and I said as I gave him a hug and said "Hey Boris." He returned it and said "Hello boychick, is everyone ok?" I nodded and said "Yeah, well except for Steele." I said and pointed to him as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

He nodded and said "You guys are welcome to stay with me. I have more than enough room." Micheal replied "Your sure you don't mind having a baby in the house?" he walked over, and looked at lucas and said to Micheal and Amanda, "If I can handle Balto, then this little guy should be no problem. Besides the nearest hotel is almost fifty miles away and low quality and over priced."

Micheal and Amanda looked and most not eachother for a moment before saying "If you think you have enough room for us, then we accept." Boris nodded and said "it's no problem at all."

Jenna's eyes lit up and she smiled at me and moved a little closer and squeezed my hand and I returned the gesture.

Once the ambulance made sure we were all okay and we all signed the documents, we drove back to Boris' house.


	7. What you have all been waiting for

BALTO'S POV

TIMESKIP ONE MONTH

Jenna's parents were staying with Boris, while Jenna lived with me at my place while we waited for their house to be rebuilt and the insurance to come through. After one month of running around, doing paperwork, insurance claims, and proving that they did not start the fire, while I defended myself in court for shooting Steele. In the end, the court found that I used necessary force to stop the threat, and I won.

We finally had a night to ourselves. No having to go out shopping for clothes or groceries or late nights doing paperwork or court stuff. I made dinner for Jenna and I "Jenna! Dinner!" I made her a dish that combined my native heritage, my drunk father, and being raised by a Russian goose. Moose sirloin steak, sautéed in red wine and mushrooms and onions, with garlic mashed potates.

She walked in the dining room and she said "It smells delicious." I gave her a kiss and said "It hope you like it. I figured that this would be a really nice treat from the takeout we have been eating for the past month." We sat down and ate, and after she took and few bites, she pulled a chunk of bone out, and I chuckled and said "Sorry, I guess I didn't get all the shoulder blade out of the meat." she giggled and said " Well, this just proves it real meat." we both laughed and continued eating.

When we finished, we cleaned up the mess, and I asked once we were done, "What do you want to do now my love?" she thought for a moment before she said "I'm gonna go change into some pajamas before I do much more." I nodded and said "I think I might put a movie on."She nodded and went into our room to change.

After a few minutes, she called out "Hey babe, can you come in here please?" I replied "I'm on my way!" When I walked in, I couldn't have been greeted by a more beautiful and sexy sight. Jenna was laying on the bed on her back, her hair spread out in a beautiful way, she was wearing a small bra, and a pair of thin lace panties. "I've got desert for you. I hope your hungry."

Her eyes then went to my pants and she licked her lips. I quickly threw my shirt off and climbed into bed with her and I got on top of her and began making out with her. She gladly returned it as she locked her arms behind my neck, and I rolled us over, so she was on top, and I decided to be bold, and I placed both my paws on her perfect butt. She let out a little moan and said as she separated from the kiss "Oh my… look at you being bold. I like this side of you." I chuckled, and asked "May I please you?" she giggled and nodded and I kissed my way down her, stopping at her neck, where I kissed it all over on both sides and I would nip it every so often, making her let out a soft moan and gasp of pleasure.

I continued down her, to her bra where I reached behind her undid it and revealed to me what I always wanted to see. Jenna breasts were perfect. Her red fur ended on the sided of her boobs, blending nicely with her cream coloured underbelly. Her nipples quickly stiffened up at the rush of cold air, and they poked out of her fur as pink nubs.

I slowly began to play with them, making Jenna softly moan. I grew a bit bolder and I took one hand off her boobs, and slid it down to her panties, and I began lightly rubbing them as I started gently nipping, sucking, and tugging on her tits. She let out a gasp of surprise, quickly followed by a moan. I switched tits and I slipped my hand under her panties and I pushed one finger into her slit. She let out and louder moan and said "That feels really good." I smiled, and decided to be really bold, and I kissed my way down her cream coloured belly, not letting my lips leave her for more than half a second.

When I reached the waistband of her panties, I looked up at her for permission to touch her most sacred area. She gave me an approving nodded and she blushed as hard as she probably could as I pulled her panties down, and tossed them across the room. Finally, for the first time in my life, I saw a woman completely naked before my eyes, loving every last bit of pleasure I give her.

The aroma her womanhood gave off was intoxicating to say the least. It smelled of a perfect mixture of roses, the forest, and watermelons. Her arousal was so strong, I didn't even have to breathe to smell it. Her vaginal lips were perfect. There wasn't a single thing out of place to indicate that she wasn't a virgin, her clit stuck out at the top as a very bright, noticeable pink dot. Her fluids were nearly as solid team running from her slit, down, across her puckered tailhole, along her butt crack, and onto the bed, forming a sweet smelling puddle.

She blushed as deeply as she probably could, and I took an experimental lick across her slit… what as taste! I instantly became addicted to everything about it. Her taste was like as wide combination between, dragon fruit, mangoes, pomegranates, oranges, wild goose (We know it sounds wrong for Balto to love the taste of Goose meat, having been raised by as goose, but our dogs basically destroy goose meat whenever we put it down for them, so, that's what we are going with.) And a slight hint of apples. I love fruit myself, and maintain a well balanced diet, and just something about her taste, made it instantly addictive and I wrapped my arms around her thighs and held her hips in place as I happily ate her out.

She heavily blushed and said "Your licking me there?!... but it's very dirty there." I replied "It looks very clean to me. Do you want me to stop?" I then heavily dragged the rough part of my tongue across her clit several times, making her loudly gasp and moan in pleasure. She shook her head, and I smiled and I put my paws on the inside of her thighs, to keep her legs from clobbering my head. I pushed my tongue into her slit, making her loudly moan in pleasure and I pulled my tongue out before I moved up to her clit.

She loudly moaned my name and placed both her hands on the back of my head, and she ran her fingers through my hair. I pulled her slit to my muzzle, and I dove in at full speed. I began rapidly shooting my tongue in and out of her, scooping out her juices as fast as she could produce them. I grabbed her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She let out a shakey moan of pleasure and she let out the occasional whimper of pleasure.

"St-stop please." I quickly stopped and asked "Whats wrong?" she gave me a naughty look and she pushed me onto my back. Before I could say more, she got on top of me and began making out with me as she undid my belt buckle. She looked me in the eye a d said "You have no idea how long I have wanted to see what your packing in here." she finished with a naughty tone as she pulled my pants and boxers off.

She heavily blushed as my eight inch rod sprung forward, free from its fabric prison. "Wow." she said in a quiet voice as she blushed heavily. I blushed and asked with nervousness in my voice "Whats wrong Jenna? Am I too small?" she looked up at me with wide eyes as she wrapped her paw around my dick "No if anything, your too big! I can just get my hand around this thing. This is actually supposed to go inside me?!"

I blushed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head "It doesn't have to if you don't want to." she blushed harder and harder as she moved her head closer until she was directly in front of my rod. She licked her lips before she said "It have no idea what I'm doing…. Can you please guide me?" I nodded and said "Ok first, using your lips not your teeth take some into your mouth nice and slow while trying to make sure your teeth don't touch my dick at all." she nodded and slowly slid my rod into her mouth, taking about three inches.

"Now start moving your head up and down while sucking on it gently." she started doing that, and I let out a small groan of pleasure.

JENNA'S POV

I was sucking Balto off for the first time, and I was very pleasantly surprised to see how big his dick actually was. It smelled strong and musky, and he actually didn't taste that bad. He was guiding me along, and I decided to try and take all of him.

I pulled off him and took and quick breath before I went back down on him, this time, I forced myself to go farther and farther down him until his knot was touching my lips. He let out a gasp and groaned in pleasure. His rod was so thick, I could feel it stretching my throat. I pulled off him and took a breath and asked as I began jerking him off "Am I doing good?" he nodded and I could feel my slit flair and my clit twitched, making me bite my lip to hold back my whimper.

As if he read my mind, he pulled me up, so we were eye to eye, he kissed me, before he said "Turn around." I kissed him one last time before repositioning myself, so my face was in his crotch, and my crotch was in his face. I began to suck him off first, and me moaned in pleasure before he started on me.

BALTO'S POV

I wrapped my arms around Jenna's hips, my paws on her ass, holding her in place as I ate her out. She moaned in pleasure, and I began suckig, and nibbling on her clit, making her loudly moan and whimper in pleasure. She pulled off me and said as she got off me "I'm sorry, but I can't suck you off as you eat me out." I smiled and replied "It's fine babe." she asked with a blush "Can we maybe… have you make me cum, then I make you cum?" I replied "I'm just fine with that." she then got on her hands and knees and d said "or want to see what it's like when you eat me out like this."

I nodded and got behind her and began to slowly and teasingly lick her slit. She lightly moaned in pleasure, but I was starting my licks just in front of her clit, enough that she could feel the heat from my tongue, but not actually touch it. She bit her lip and whimpered saying "Please… stop teasing me." I happily obliged, and this time, I pushed my muzzle against her slit as I shot my tongue in and out of her as I teased her clit.

She loudly moaned my name in pleasure and moaned out "Have you… ever done… this before?" I stopped briefly and said as I looked her dead in her gorgeous eyes "No. This is the first time I've ever seen a girl naked before. Let alone one as beautiful as you." With that, I went back to pleasuring her, and her tail began swaying from side to side with each lick. She moaned in pleasure, and something inside me screamed at me to just stop and mount her and fuck her pussy like a mad beast, but I ignored it for now.

I switched to her tailhole, and she let out a gasp and yip. After a few moments, she said "Oh-hh… it feels good there too." I smiled and continued to rim hdr. The taste wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After a few minutes I went back to her pussy and by this point, she was practically squirming around with each lick and push of my tongue.

Her voice started getting cracky, and her moans were getting choppy as her breathing and panting got faster and faster. "Oh-hh… Babe… I'm close." When I heard this, I took her clit in between my teeth and pulled ever so gently with the lightest nip, and she dropped her front half to the bead, and half moaned half screamed in pleasure as she came.

Her orgasm came faster than expected and I didn't know she was a squirter, but I quickly lapped up all her juices and I kept going as she continued to cum. Her taste was far beyond what I thought it could ever taste like. It was just so addictive that if all I had to drink for the rest of my life was her orgasmic juices, I would be perfectly fine with that.

As she came down from her orgasm almost a whole minute later, I continued licking her slit, cleaning her up, making sure I got all of her juices. She panted out "Ohhh… that was… amazing." I went back up her and caught her in a kiss.

JENNA'S POV

Balto just made me have the orgasm of my life. I returned the kiss and I slid my hands up his chest, and slid them behind his head and I began grinding my still wet pussy on his rock hard cock. I could feel his cock rubbing against my clit, creating a bunch of pleasure for me.

I pulled out of the kiss and said in and sexy voice "Look and your cock all covered in my pussy juice. I wonder if my pussy juices will make your cock taste even better." He actually gave my ass a little smack. I yipped in surprise and pleasure and said "Okay… that actually felt really good." He leaned in and whispered in my ear "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to spank you." He then nipped my ear playfully.

Oh god he was good at talking dirty to me. I shuddered in pleasure as I felt a tingle go up my spine as he spanked me again, this time a little harder. "Don't you threaten me with a good time!" he chuckled and smacked my ass harder, making me moan and yip in pleasure.

Even though I wasn't in heat, I sure felt like it. I bit his bottom lip lightly and he returned the gesture, making me moan. He reached down, and slipped two of his fingers into my pussy. I pulled out of the kiss and let out a loud moan of pleasure and began humping his hand.

After a minute or two, I forced myself to pull away and I kissed him one last time and said as I gave him a naughty wink "this is gonna be good." I then went down him and I took his cock in my hand before quickly sucking it into my mouth. He let out a groan of pleasure and he put a hand on the back of my head, and began to gently guide me along.

I slowly got on all fours as I sucked him off. After a few minutes, I pulled off him with a slurp and a pop sound and I said in a naughty tone "let's see how much you like my tits around your big fat cock." I then slipped his dick in between my tits and I pushed them together as I moved them up and down and I sucked I the tip of his cock as I gave my first tit job. He let out a low growl and said "Damn… this feels amazing." I smiled, took my tits off his cock and before he could say a word, I quickly went all the way down on him and began sucking on it like I was a vaccum.

He let out a deep growl and placed a hand on the back of my head and gently guided me along. Each time I went down on him, my lips would touch his knot, and I would feel my slit get hotter and hotter. I was actually thinking I was in heat because very little movement I did on his cock, would make me hornier and I could feel the heat rising from my belly.

I sucked on hi cock as hard as I could and I deep throat him as fast as I could. His groans and gasps of pleasure got faster and I pulled off him and said "Come on baby, watch me swallow your cum." I then went back down on him and I sped up on him, he tried to speak, but all that came out were choppy moaned s and groans of pleasure.

He placed a hand on the back of my head and pushed me down on him and I gladly followed. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him to take my virginity tonight. I knew that even though I was in heat, I wouldn't get pregnant because I was on the pill and my girl time was in a few days, so I knew that we were safe.

The image of me on my back as Balto slides his dick into my virgin pussy, made me super wet and I could feel my clit twitch with the need to be mated by my true love. I let out a small whimper and decided that it was time to step up my game. "Come on baby! I wanna see how much cum I can get on my face and tits! Then once I lick your hot cum off my tits, your are gonna take my virginity tonight and that is not an option." I finished with a naughty wink and I went back down on him.

He placed his hand on the back of my head and let out a low growl and managed to say "Jenna." a d that was all I heard before he tensed up and pushed me down to his knot for a few seconds before he let go and by this point, my mouth was already a quarter way full with his cum and it kept coming. I pulled off him and the last few shots landed on my tits.

I kept his cum in my mouth and when he looked down at me with my cheeks puffed out; full of his cum. I pushed him onto his back and I sat on his chest with my legs spread on his chest so he could see my pussy and my arousal was quickly soaking into the fur on his chest. I gave him a naughty wink and I slowly opened my mouth, revealing the sticky, salty, tasty mess he made in my mouth. I then closed my mouth and swallowed his cum, making sure I emphasized the swallowing noises.

I let out a little giggle before opening my mouth again, proving to him that I actually just swallowed his cum.

BALTO'S POV

I just watched Jenna swallow my cum and she opened her mouth, proving that she actually did. Seeing this made me rock hard and I grabbed her ass, gave it a firm smack before I pulled her down into a kiss. She gladly returned it.

After a few minutes, she rolled us over so I was on top and she was on the bottom. She smiled and d said "Do it Balto… take my virginity and make me yours." "I made a promise to your parents that I wouldn't take your virginity until we are married." she let out a whimper and said "I need you really bad. Please baby!" I thought for a moment and said "There is a way we can satisfy both parties." I then gave her ass a squeeze and she picked up on the clue.

She blushed hard and asked "There?! But don't you think that's weird to do it… there?" I thought for a moment and said "I don't think think it is. Do you?" she thought for a moment a d said "I think it's a little weird but if you say that this is the only way both parties can be satisfied, then im willing to try it." I smiled and pushed two fingers into her still very wet pussy, making sure to get a good amount of jet juices on them.

She let out a small moan and bit her lip. I pulled my fingers out of her and I slowly pushed them into her ass. Her eyes went wide and she said "Okay that actually feels good." I smiled and said "Let's try this with you on your hands and knees I find its and little tricky like this." I pulled my fingers out of her and she ran her tail underneath my chin as she rolled over and the lifted her tail and said "I'm ready whenever you are my love." I smiles, slowly spread her ass open and gave her a few wet, sloppy lick, making sure she was well lubed.

"Just try and relax." I said as I slowly pushed forward until my tip touched her tailhole. I slowly pushed forward, her tailhole slowly stretching to let me in. Jenna was clenching the bedsheets in her hands, but she didn't say anything. I could feel the heat from her begin to surround my cock as I pushed in farther and farther.

Once I was in upto my knot, I leaned down, and whispered in her ear "I'm all the way inside you." she replied through gritted teeth "Just give me a few minutes to adjust to your size." I replied "Take your time my love."

When she pushed back against me, and said "Be gentle please… at first." I smiled, playfully spanked her before I began taking slow, gentle thrusts. Her ass was insanely tight and hot. It was like a really long elastic band was surrounding my cock as I thrust into her anus.

At first, Jenna was very tense, but she soon started to relax a d she let out a little moan and said "Okay, this is actually starting to feel good." I smiled and said "Good. Shall I go a little more?" she bit her lip and nodded. I began going a little faster and harder, and she moaned a little louder and I pulled out of her and said "Lay on your back."

She quickly got in position and I spread her ass open and slowly pushed in. She let out a small moan of pleasure and said "It actually feels pretty good." I smiled and said "It's supposed to feel good. Now just imagine how it will feel with my fat knot in your ass as I pump it full of my hot cum." I then playfully bit her bottom lip and caught her in and kiss and d she gladly returned it and she shuddered a bit.

JENNA'S POV

I shuddered and thought to myself 'Damn he's good at talking dirty to me.' I returned the kiss and he began taking gentle thrusts in and out of my tail hole. I quickly locked my legs begin his waist, as I put my arms around the back of his neck. "Faster, harder babe… fuck my ass hard." I moaned out. He nipped my right ear and said "As you wish my love."

His long hair fell over his shoulders and blended with mine as he thrusted in and out of me and I began raking my fingers through the fur on his back and I was loudly moaning his name. "Oh Balto!... you like that ass don't you? You love my plump ass! You've chased it all your life! Now you finally have it! Make it yours!" I half moaned half screamed out.

He let out a deep growl and pulled out of me and rolled me over and pushed back in me. He placed one hand in the middle of my shoulder blades, and the other on my ass. He leaned down, and bit my scruff and began growling as he licked and bit and nipped my scruff and ears.

I loudly moaned in pleasure as I spread my legs more, getting into a more submissive position. "I love you Jenna." He whispered in a deep masculine voice. "I love you too Balto." I then turned my head and caught him in a kiss and he returned it and forced his tongue into my mouth. I returned the motion and I moaned out once we separated "Oh-hh fuck yes… fuck my… ass hard… fuck me you… wild beast!"

I had never seen Balto be so dominant, but to be honest, I liked this side of him. He let out a deep growl and spanked me and he whispered in my ear "You've been a very bad girl." I moaned in pleasure and panted out "Then treat… me like… a bad… girl… punish me… punish me… fucking hard." I said in a lustful voice as I could fee my juices begin to actually flare from my slit each time his balls slapped my pussy and my juices were running down my legs, soaking into the bedsheets.

He spanked me hard and I couldn't handle it any more. I pulled myself off him, and knocked him on his back and I grabbed his dick and dropped down, quickly filling my ass again and I said as I put my hands of his chest "Relax, and I'll give you a ride to remember." with that, I sat up and began riding him with everything I had.

By this point my hips had developed a mind of their own and were making circles as I rode him. I began playing with my tits and I moaned out "You feel so good inside my ass." He reached up, pulled me down and began nipping the fur in between my tits before latching onto my right tit and began sucking and gently nipping my nipples. I put my hands behind his head, pulling him closet so he could work his magical tongue on my sensitive nipples. He put his hands on my ass ad gave my ass a hard slap. I loudly moaned in pleasure and said "Punish me Balto! I've been a very bad girl! Punish me hard!"

He smacked my ands just below where my tail started and I gasped and moaned his name and he did it again. Oh god he was good at fucking. I straightened myself up and began dropping down onto his dick as I rode him. I could feel my orgasm brewing. My moans and sighs got louder and higher pitched and I panted out "I'm gonna cum Balto!" he let out a growl and said "Same… in or out?" I nearly screamed "In! In! Knot my ass and fucking fill me up! I want your hot cum!"

He let out a deep growl as he tightened his grip on me and thrust harder and harder. With each one I could feel myself opening up more and more. I was actually beginning to wonder if it would fit, but with each thrust, he would be able to find a a new spot inside of me and make my pleasure even greater.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and threw back my head and let out a scream of orgasmic bliss as his knot slipped inside me and locked us together as he came in my ass. I could feel shot after shot of his hot cum pump into my ass as I soaked his crotch with cum.

When I came down from my high, my arms had no strength left and send I dropped onto Balto chest and send d I caught him in a kiss as he gladly returned it and let out a loud moan of pleasure as he smacked my ass again. I moaned in pleasure and I put my hands behind Balto head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance.

When we separated from the kiss, I took a deep breath and said "What was amazing! It might not have been what I had in mind for tonight, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world." He smiled and said "I agree." He then gave a gentle tug and he slipped out of my ass and I let out one last soft moan of pleasure for the night.

I said with a smile on my face "If anal felt that good, then I can't wait to see how it feels to have your dick pound my virgin pussy." He smacked my ass again and said "Don't make me spank you." I moaned and said "Bet you never took me for a kinky bitch in heat did you?" he chuckled and said "No, I definately did not." I giggled and said "Remember, some of the most innocent looking girls in public are absolutely wild in bed." He chuckled and said "Yes you are."

I snuggled in closer to his chest and asked "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he let out a guilty chuckle and said "To be honest, I've fantasized about this night since I was old enough to think like that." I giggled and asked as I traced little circles on his chest "Do you still have enough for one more?" "Do you?" I shook my head and said "That wore me out." He chuckled and said "Best desert ever." I giggled and said "Only you get to have it." He smiled, kissed me and said "I love you Jenna." I cuddled in closer to him and said "I love you too Balto. Can you promise me something?" he looked down at me and asked "And what would that be my love?" "Well actually two things. The first to always be there for me, and two, when we finally take each others virginities, make it as amazing as possible."

He kissed me and said "Yes to both."


	8. Sickess

_**BALTO'S**_ _ **POV**_

 _ **TIMESKIP**_ _ **TWO**_ _**MONTHS**_

Jenna phone rang and she answered it and said "Hi mom. Wait slow down… what's wrong with Lucas? Hang on Balto and I are on our way right now!" she then hung up and I asked "Whats wrong?" "Lucas is in the ICU at the hospital." With that I got up and began to put my stuff on and I grabbed the car keys.

When we arrived at the hospital, Amanda greeted us with tears streaming down her face. "Lucas… diptheria." she sobbed out. I wasn't an expert in diseases but I knew diphtheria all too well.

When I was four years old, I was sick with diptheria and I nearly died.

"How long has he been sick?" she held up three fingers and sobbed out "Three days. And we are out of anti toxin." as soon as she finished saying that, she dropped into her chair and Jenna sat beside her and began crying. I felt a wave of dread wash over me. I knew that with the Winter Ice set in, no ships would be able to make it in. With this snow storm, no plains could fly. Which left only one option. Snowmobiles.

Just then Micheal stood up and he waved me over to the side. "What are his chances?" Micheal shook his head and said "Five percent chance. He's the thirtieth case this week. The entire children's wing has been quarantined. The nearest rail line is in Nennana. No one has a sled capable of the run." "I do." He looked at me with a small glimmer of hope and asked "What did you say?" "I have a fast sled. I converted my four wheeler into a snow machine. It can do upto 200 kilometers an hour."

Just then I saw the clan mother walk into the hospital. "Hang on. I'll be right back." I then walked over to her and we began speaking in Inuit "Clan Mother, be careful. sickness is everywhere." "Balto, I know. My great grandson is here with a sickness called Diptheria." then Jenna walked over and I spoke in English "Jenna, meet my clan mother." I then said in Inuit "Clan Mother, meet my girlfriend Jenna." They cook hands and Clan mother said in her best English "Hello Jenna." "Hello clan mother."

I always admired Clan mother. Even though she spoke fairly good English, our native Inuit was always easier for her to speak. She learned English when she was thirty years old, but she never learned the whole language. She was now a woman of 98 years old. Even though she was heavily leaning on her staff filled with carvings, and at the top, several eagle feathers were tied to a strip of caribou leather, she had such a powerful voice and was always full with wisdom, but right now, all I could sense was fear. "Clan mother, I sense you are full with fear." she nodded and said "I fear for my grandsons life along with all the young sick in this hospital." I then translated it for Jenna and her family. Amanda then said "Will you please help us? My baby is sick with Diptheria." I then translated it and she said "The best I along with my people can do is make some medicines and give them herbal teas to help ease the pain, but I need to be allowed in the quarantine zone." I translated and Amanda said "I can get you in there."

I then translated and I then said in Inuit "Clan mother, I know what I am about to suggest is very dangerous and stupid, but I could go to Nennana and get the medicines the healers here need." she thought for a moment and said "Balto, you are stupid like your white father," she then poked me in the gut with her staff. "but smart like your mother. I sense you have already made up your mind, so therefore, I cannot stop you, but I give you permission to go." Micheal asked "What was all that about?" I looked around because I didn't want to get swarmed by people "I just asked clan mother if I could make the run for the anti toxin and she gave me permission."

They all got a glimmer of hope in their eyes and Amanda said "You will need to get all the way to the train station In Nennana. That's over 627 miles just getting there. That's over 1,254 miles there and back." "I know the risks. But I wouldn't have suggested I go if there weren't lives on the line. Besides, I know all of you would do the same for me if I was laying in one of those hospital beds." Amanda nodded and said "He's right." I nodded and said "I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. And I promise you I will make it back WITH the medicine."

I then turned to Jenna and said "It know you need to be with your family right now, so just text me when you are ready to come home. I am going to go home and pack and make sure the Snow machine is ready along with the trailer." she wiped her eyes and said "Okay. I'll text you. I love you." I kissed her and said as I held her in my arms "I love you too. He will be okay. He's a fighter." she nodded and I turned to clan mother and said "Clan mother, Jennas mother is a doctor. She can tell you how your great grandson is doing. I promise you I will come back with the medicines."

I then turned and d walked out of the hospital and went home and did began packing everything I will need for the journey.


	9. time to go

BALTO'S POV

The next morning

When I woke up, I looked outside and saw the sky just starting to turn grey with the first few rays of light. I got out of bed and kissed Jennas forehead and I wiped her cheeks gently as I could tell she had been crying in her sleep. I tucked the blankets in around her to keep her warm.

I got dressed in multiple layers because the wind was supposed to be really cold. I put on my denim jacket on top of all my clothes as one last layer of warmth before my jacket and pants. I went down to the gun safe, unlocked it and grabbed both my Henry Mare's leg rifle and my winchester 1887 lever action shotgun (The shotgun from terminator 2) I loaded both guns but left the chambers empty for safety before putting them in the holsters on my thighs for them and I grabbed my bowie knife I made and put that on my belt. I then closed the safe after I grabbed an extra box of ammo for each gun.

When I got back upstairs, the coffee was ready so I poured myself a mug and made a couple poached eggs and toast. Once I finished eating, Jenna came out of our room and came into the kitchen. "Good morning Babe." as she poured her coffee she said "Good morning Hun."

She then sat down beside me and I could feel the anxiety coming off her. I put my hand on hers and said "Don't worry. Lucas will be okay. He is very strong." She took a breath and said as she looked up from her coffee to meet my eyes and said with worry clear in her voice "I'm worried about you babe. Your crossing over a thousand miles of wilderness filled with Grizzlies, Bull moose and avalanches." "Jenna, I've made the drive to Nenana before on my snow machine. I know the path." "I know that, but still, I was watching the news at the hospital last night and all the mountains just got several more feet of snow and all of it is powder, so it's super likely that an avalanche will happen. If I lost you, I don't know how I would go on." She then began to cry and I put my paw on her cheek and said as I lifted her chin so I could look her in her eyes "Look at me Jenna. Look at me." she looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

I reached up and gently wiped her tears from her eyes and I said "I will make it. When I get to Nenana, I'm gonna take a half an hour break, to stretch, and refill my snow machine and get the medicine before I make my way back." "If you get lost, how can I possibly know where to find you?" I handed her a radio. "Before I go into a forest or through a mountain pass or on a mountain trail, I'll radio you where I am and which direction I'm going."

She sniffed and asked "How do I know you'll make it back?" I thought for a moment and said "Wait here." I then got up and went into our room into the bottom drawer of the dresser, and I moved the sweater, revealing a black box. I picked it up and went back out to Jenna.

"What's in this box is very important." I then opened it, revealing a rusty red bandanna. "This Bandanna was my mothers. She would only wear it when she was in need of courage or comfort. I can tell you need it now more than ever. I promise you I will be back." I then tied it around her neck loosely.

She looked at it and I said "It matches your fur." she giggled a little and said "It kinda does." I stood up and said "I have to go now." she nodded and said "Okay. I'll have mom call ahead to Nenana to make sure the serum is ready." I kissed her one last time and d gave her a hug and said "A wise man once said 'Without hope there is no light and without light there is no hope.' Be the light those kids at the hospital need. When I get back it's going to be dark. I'll fire off a flare and I'll need you to fire one off the roof of the hospital to guide me." she nodded and said "Okay. I love you." I held her in my arms and said "I love you too Jenna."

With that, I put on my parka and snow pants along with my gloves and I go on my snow machine and began my drive.


	10. Half way there

BALTO'S POV

I just made it to the other side of Eagle pass and I grabbed my radio and said "Jenna, Boris, can you guys hear me? Over." "Balto, we can hear you boychick." "I just got to the far side of Eagle Pass. How are the kids holding up?" Jenna said "Your Clan mother's herbal teas seem to be helping a bit. Their fevers are coming down a tiny bit and their throats aren't as sore." I chuckled and said as I continued driving "Hey do me a favor and give her a hug for me." Jenna replied "Will do."

With that, I put the radio in my pocket before I opened up the engine to full throttle, blowing through the snow as I sped by at 200 kilometers an hour. I saw a lake come into view and I stopped and got my radio out "Jenna, Boris, can you hear me? Over." "We hear you babe." "Look at the map, I'm about forty five minutes south of Eagle pass. What is the lake called?" After about moment, she replied "Bear lake." "Okay, I'm about to cross bear lake. The ice looks solid so here's hoping." with that I gunned the engine and flew across the lake about bits I heard the ice cracking. "Shit fuck! The ice is cracking behind me!" I made it to the far shore just as my trailer went through. I continued to push my snow machine on with full throttle, pulling the trailer out of the water "Don't worry guys, I made it, but I'm gonna be late getting back because the ice is all broken now." "Okay, just be careful." "Will do."

I dumped my trailer quickly, to get the water out and hooked it back up, just as a grizzly walked out and he stood in front of the snow machine. I stood my ground and I said in Inuit "Peace brother bear, I mean you no harm. I just ask that you move off the path please." He stood up on his hind legs and is quickly cycled my shotgun and fired a warning shot near his feet. He let out a loud roar, and turned around and ran off into the bush.

I let out a sigh of releif and I got back on my machine and continued driving. As I continued with my drive, I noticed little balls of snow roll down from the mountains every so often. I slowed down and said "Hey guys, there might be an avalanche because I'm seeing balls of snow roll down from the mountains." "Be careful Babe! You have your avalanche beacon right?" I put my hand on it and said "Yes I do. I'm going through the mountains that mark the half way point to Nennana." "Okay. Be very careful. There have been avalanche victims coming to the hospital all day." "I'll be okay babe. I love you. Remember, be the light those children need."

I continued and suddenly the snow machine shut down. "Damn it." I got to the engine and saw the timing belt was broken. I let out a sigh of releif because this was an easy fix and I got out the spare one, put it on and started the bike back up and continued on after letting Boris and Jenna know about the slowdown.

Three hours later, I finally arrived at the Nennana train station. I flipped down the hood on my caribou skin parka and said as a silver furred husky walked upto me, "I'm Balto, I'm here for the Diptheria anti toxin. I'm coming all the way from Nome." He held out a paw and said "Nice to meet you Balto. I'm steven. I have orders from a doctor by the name of Amanda to make you take at least a half hour rest and to drink at least two liters of warm liquid." I nodded and said "I won't argue."

Steven then led me into the lobby of the train station and said as he gestured towards the fire "Sit, relax. I'll see to it that the medicine is loaded up, and your machine gassed up." I nodded and sat down and took my parka off.

Just then a young girl no older that I would say seven walked up and asked as she held onto her mother "Why do you have a feather in your ear?" I chuckled and the mother said "I'm sorry, but she just had to ask." I chuckled and said "No its fine." Just then a cup of coffee along with a pot of coffee was brought over and placed on the table and the waitress said "It's on the house hun." I smiled and said "Thank you." I then turned back to the little girl who was looking up at me with curiosity racially exploding from her "Well you see, I'm part native wolf, and some of us natives, like myself have special talents, so we were these feathers from an eagle so everyone knows we have special talents." "Whats your special talent?" I smiled, took and sip of the coffee and asked "Do you believe in spirits?" she nodded and I smiled and said "Well us natives believe that there is another world that we all go to when we die. It's called the spirit world. But it's not a place where you can walk to, you will go there when it is your time, but when you got there, it is hard to talk to or world, the world you and I live in. So, a few of us discovered that we can talk to the spirits, so that is why we wear the Eagle feathers."

She let out a little giggle and asked "So you can ask the spirits a question at any time?" I chuckled and said "I can, but they don't like to be bothered with small questions like when is dinner gonna be ready? We only ask them really important questions." "Like what?" "Well riht now, a bunch of children in my town are really sick, so I had to come here to get the medicine to make them feel better, but we were all wondering how they all got so sick, so we asked the spirits for answers." "What did they say?" I replied "Well, I can't really explain it to you." she pouted and asked "Why not?" "Well its a really hard thing to explain to a kid." she nodded and said "Okay." her mother then said "Come on dear, we need to let the nice man rest now. Thank you for being so understanding with her." I smiled and said "Not a problem. I'm Balto." she held out her hand and said ands I shook it "I'm Samantha, and this is my daughter Lucy." I then shook lucy's hand and Samantha said "Well its been nice talking to you, but we have to go now. Thank you for the stories." I smiled and said "Not a problem." They then walked off and is went back to enjoying my cup of coffee.

I walked around the room a bit to stretch and I ordered myself a bacon cheeseburger. I went to pay for it, but the waitress stopped me and said "Don't worry. It's all on the house. It's the least we can do for you after you came all this way for the medicine.

After I had finished the pot of coffee and my food, I put my stuff back on and began my long drive back.


	11. broken avalanche

_**BALTO'S**_

I had just started to enter the mountains and I just finished up on the radio with Jenna to let her know where I was. I suddenly heard what sounded like glass shattering followed by a deep WHUMP sound and I looked up the mountain side through the trees, and I saw an avalanche coming directly towards me. I opened the engine at full and began racing the snow as it began to build. I heard a loud crack followed by a boulder smashing into the lower half of my left leg.

I screamed in pain as I felt the bone shatter into tiny pieces, as at the same time fought to keep the sled from tipping over. I looked around desperately for something, and I saw a cave in the mountains , so I headed for it as fast as I could. I looked back at the sled and the medicine was there, but the box was coming apart. One corner wasn't nailed down properly and the board was lifting.

I looked up and down I could see a giant block of snow and ice threatening to block my only path to safety so I pushed the snow machine harder than I had ever pushed it before. You could hear the engine screaming for mercy as I got closer and closer to the cave entrance.

I watched the giant ball of snow and ice plummet closer and closer and I thought for sure that this was gonna be my grave, so I braced for impact as I neared the hole, but I heard a rush of air then an echo. I looked and saw I was in the cave.

I stopped the machine and turned my radio on and sure enough Jenna was on there "Balto?! Balto?! Babe are you there?!" I took a deep breath and said with pain in my voice, but it tried to hide it "Yeah baby. I'm here." "Oh thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you since your last transmittion. We have reports of the snow on the mountain tops around your area being unstable and possible avalanches." I chuckled and said "Funny you mention that now." "Why? What's so- oh please tell me you weren't in the avalanche that just happened."

I sighed and said "I would really love to tell you I wasnt, but I've never been a good liar." "Oh my god are you okay?!" "I'm fine. Other than I might need a new pair of pants and a few tiny bumps, I'm fine." It did hurt to lie to her, but the last thing Nome needed was one more body to worry about. Let alone Jenna to worry about. She was already worried to death about out her Baby brother, I didn't want to add to her worries. "That's good to hear. How's the Anti toxin holding up?" I looked back and said "Well I hope the kids like it well shaken. It's still there." she giggled a little and asked "Where are you now?" I looked around the cave and said "I think I'm in blue mountain cave." "Ok, radio me when you get out of the cave. I love you babe. Be safe." "Will do my love. I love you too."

With that, I turned the radio off and looked at my mangled leg and I knew it was shattered. My leg was not in the right position and when I went to move it, it bent like a noodle and I clenched my teeth in pain. I puked over the side of my machine a few times.

I opened my first aid kit and pulled out the splint and I took some leather and I put that in between my teeth for me to bite down on as I attempted to reset my let, I could feel all the fragments of my bones grinding as I torturously slowly moved my leg into position. One it was in position, I stopped, took a breather, before I began taping the splint on.

Once that was done, I crawled into the trailer with a hammer and I gently tapped the boards back into place before putting a few new nails in just to be sure. I crawled back onto the machine, took the leather from between my teeth and packed up the first aid kit and said to myself "Fuck me"

I then started my machine and continued, but right now, I was moving at a crawl to keep the vibrations low so the stalagmites wouldn't break off and come falling down on me. The cave was full of so many twists and turns, it was confusing. I got lost a couple times but I finally found the exit and when I got out, it was night.

I got the radio out along with my compass to get my bearings "Jenna, can you hear me?" "I'm here babe. How are you?" "I'm good. Sorry it took longer than excpected. I had to go slow and I got lost a few times." "Okay, but we can't have any more delays. The kids are getting really bad. Your Clan mother's medicines aren't doing anything now. All the kids have cold sweats and are just getting worse." "Okay hang in there. I am on the west side of blue mountain."

"Okay you'll need to get to the north side then go straight." "Ok, where should I be then?" You should be in the forest just outside town." "Ok. I'll radio you when I get to the forest. I love you. Tell the kids to hang on just a little longer." "I love you too."

With that, I turned the radio off and put it in my pocket and continued on my drive. As I went, the pain in my leg was only getting worse and worse. I knew the bone had to at least have been broken with all this pain. I looked at my gas Guage and saw I had just enough to make it back home.

Eventually, I had to stop for a minute or two to let the throbbing in my leg go away. I seethed through the pain and continued with the drive, the pain driving me crazy. I made it to the north side of the mountain and found my old tracks from earlier and I began following them.

I was about half way there when all of a sudden, the wind started howling, and it began snowing heavily. "Great. Just. Fucking. Great." I said to myself as I was forced to slow down even more. I got the radio out "Jenna can you hear me?" I heard through static "I hear you, but your breaking up." "I'm sending up a flare. If you see it fire one in respone." I then got the flare gun out and fired it. "Can you see it?" After thirty seconds, she replied "No. Your still too far out."


	12. Finding Home

_**BALTO'S POV**_

Jenna just replied after I fired a flare "No your still too far out." I cursed and said "Ok. Keep watching. I'll fire one every ten minutes or so." "Ok. I love you." "I love you too Babe." I then put my radio back in my pocket. I went to put my gloves back on, but just as I took my leg off it, the wind took one and sent it flying. "Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I swore. I had no other option now, but to drive with only one gloved hand and run the risk of severe frostbite.

I tried to drive with one hand as I tried to keep the other warm, but I couldn't maintain control of the machine. I squinted as I had the high beams on, struggling to see the path ahead of me. I was forced to drop my speed down from 140 kilometers an hour, to just 40 kilometers an hour for safety. I could feel the wind trying to blow the machine off the trail and I kept looking back at the trailer at my precious cargo. Thankfully they were not lazy with the ratchet straps and the anti toxin was not going anywhere. I knew the trailer wasn't going anywhere because I made it myself out of ¼ inch thick plate steel and it was several hundred pounds.

I kept listening for any sounds of danger like another avalanche or a tree falling as I drove. My right hand was freezing cold and of course my handle bar heaters were broken. I stopped, got out a pack of hot hands, opened them and taped one to my palm, and the other to my knuckles in an attempt to keep them warm.

When I looked back at the path, there was a giant block of ice blocking the trail and there was no way around it. I looked at it for a few seconds before I grabbed my shotgun, loaded the tubular magazine full of high brass slugs and aimed and began shooting at the ice. Once I emptied all five rounds, the path was clear enough for me to continue. I continued driving after I put my shotgun back on my hip in its holster. I fired another flare and watched the skies for a response but I didn't see one.

The pain in my leg was excruciating, but I couldn't do anything at all to it out here because I had no equipment for an injury this severe. My right hand was nearly frozen stiff around the handle bars. I was exhausted, I could hardly see because the wind was blowing directly in my face and blowing all the snow directly at me. Under normal circumstances, if I wasn't carrying such vital cargo, I would have just stopped and dug a snow cave and waited out the storm in that, but I couldn't stop. Children's lives are on the line. That's what I kept telling myself. Children's lives are on the line.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings, but I was lost. I stopped the machine, pry ed my hand off the handle bars, and stuck my hands unerring my armpits as I began praying in Inuit "Great Aniu, Sacred mother, Mother Earth, hear my voice. Why have you done this to me? What have I done to anger you? Please guide me home, so I may give the children the medicine they so desperately need." as the wind howled, it began swirling all around me.

I closed my eyes and when the snow suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes slowly, and on the ground in front of me was a rabbit, but it wasn't white. No, this one was solid coal black. He looked at me, then began hopping down the trail. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. He was still there. I began following him and suddenly I lost him. I looked around and I swore I saw the very top of a building, but I couldn't be sure.

I managed to just barely get my radio in my hand "Jenna, can you hear me?" "Balto! Thank god! It's been four hours since I last heard from you. Where are you?" "I think I'm are most there, but I can't be sure. Go to there roof and look for a golden flare." "Okay. Give me a minute or two." After a few minutes of radio silence, she came on the radio and said "Okay. I'm ready." I loaded the flare gun and said "Come on baby, please see it."

I fired and looked for a response. My flare burned out and I kept looking. I hope to god she's loading a flare right now because I just used my last flare. then all of a sudden a bright red flare burst into the sky "I see your flare Jenna! Keep that sky bright with those flares!" "You got it!"

I then weaved my way through the last hundred yards of trees and I saw the old wrecked fishing trawler. I smiled and said in Inuit "Thank you." soon the very roof of the hospital came into view as flares were being fired off in all directions from the roof. It looked like the 4th of july on that roof. I got on the radio and said "Great Job Jenna! I'm in town now! I repeat I am in town now! ETA 5 minutes from the hospital!"

My headlights just then burned out, but I knew where I was. I began navigating the streets, speeding through the roads at 100 kilometers an hour. I suddenly saw and heard police sirens, so began to slow down. The cop pulled up beside me rolled his window down and said "We are here to give you an escort." I smiled gave him a thumbs up, and he got in front of me, and we went from my speed of 100 kilometers an hour, to 180 kilometers an hour. You could hear the cops engine roaring loud enough to wake the dead along with my machine because the gear transmission was starting to freeze so it was becoming harder and harder to shift gears.

I saw the hospital come into view and I smiled. "Jenna." I could see her standing on the street along with easily half the town waving and cheering.


	13. life changing

_**BALTO'S POV**_

I was on the road leading directly to the hospital with my destination in view. I began slowing down, stopping just in front of the main doors as I was swarmed, people congratulating me, trying to shake my hand and hug me. Thankfully the cops intervened and got them away from me and the medicine. The doctors came out and began unloading the medicine. I flipped my hood down and I had just enough time to catch Jenna as she came running and jumped over the handlebars, and knocked me on my back while I was still on the machine and she pulled me in a kiss and hug before she said "I love you!"

"I love you too Jenna." she then got off the bike and I went to get up, but crumpled to the ground. "Are you okay?!" she asked worried I shook my head and said "I don't think so." Then two doctors came out and I put an arm around each of them and one said "It's okay get some rest now. It's over. You've earned it." They then put me in a gurney and Amanda came over and asked "What hurts?" "It's think my left leg is broken. I also think my right hand has frostbite." she nodded and said "Okay guys watch the left leg and let's start thawing out that right hand. Let's get the clothes off him to see what else we are dealing with!"

I then closed my eyes, but they quickly shot open as reporters and news anchors and TV crews began swarming me, bombarding me with questions, but security stepped in and blocked them off. I then hollered in pain as one of the doctors bumped my left leg. I couldn't handle this any more and I passed out from pain and exhaustion.

 _ **AMANDA'S POV**_

Balto just hollered in pain before passing out. "Okay get him to the X ray asap, and I want photos of that left leg first then the rest." I looked at his hand, and it was easily stage three or four frostbite. "What happened to you out there Balto?" I asked to no one in particular.

I put an IV in his hand after he got out of X ray and I was handed an X ray of his leg or at least what was left of it. The bones in the foot, ankle and from the knee down were shattered into tiny pieces there were far too many pieces to put back together. I did the calculations in my head and said "Get him prepped for surgery now. That leg is gonna have to come off. There are too many shards and one is threatening to puncture the artery." my staff nodded and I went and got scrubbed up and ready.

When I walked in the operating room, we were all ready to go. Balto had been intubated, his vitals were holding steady and the sedative had already been administered. "Is the tourniquet on?" "Yes. We are completely ready. The leg has been shaved and sanitized. The patients vital signs are stable, the sedative has been given, and has been intubated." "Very good. Now let's get that shattered leg off this hero." I then made the first incision.

 _ **JENNA'S POV**_

Right now, I was trying to deal with the paparazzi while all the medication was handed out and the doctors tried to fix Balto. "Jenna, Why did Balto decide to set out on that extremely dangerous journey on his own will? Was it to prove how tough he was? Was it to try and be the hero? Or was he trying to prove his love to you?" "Balto has never been a glory seeker. He is a humble man who does what needs to be done without a second thought or question. He saw the state of the hospital here, and volunteered to do the job." "Jenna, how do you feel knowing he might be losing several limbs right now in surgery?" "I have the utmost confidence in the staff of this hospital and their capabilities in times like this. I know they will do everything in their power tip save him." With that, I then walked through a set of doors and security stopped the crowd and began to take them out of the hospital.

I walked down to the children's wing which was no longer quarantined and went straight to Lucas. I looked at him, just a year and a half old baby lying in a hospital bed. Just then, a soft knock was at the door before Clan mother walked in. I wiped my eyes and said "Hello clan mother." we had been talking quite a bit recently and her English had gotten better. "Hello Jenna." she then walked over and gently brushed the hair out of my face before looking at Balto's earing hanging above Lucas.

"I remember back when I was a young girl, no older than 3 winters. It was a rough winter that year. The caribou had left early and we had no food. Then This sickness came. It was brought first by miners who we gave a days rest before sending them on their way, then others from other tribes. The white man called it Diphtheria. We had no medicine for it, and it took three months for the medicine to arrive. By that time, half the village had died from hunger, and sickness, the other half, were starving and sick. I was nearly dead from both, then I was given the medicine and I got much better. Then, my clan mother gave me one of these," she then pointed to the feather earring. "And she told me that it had great healing powers, but we had to have faith in everyone for the powers to work."

I looked up at her and asked "But why did Balto go and get the medicine?" she nodded and said "I do not know the word you use for when you remember something bad, and you feel sorry for someone else." "Sympathy?" "Yes, Sympathy. When Balto was four winters old, he was sick with diptheria. He was such a tiny toddler, and he was very sick. The doctors didn't give him a good chance of living, but he pulled through. So when he found out, he felt sympathy for all the kids here, and knew he had to do something."

"So that's why he did what he did?" she nodded and said "And what he did, I don't know of any other person, whether they be native, or settler, who would do what he did without hesitation. Because of him, no lives were lost, and over fifty lives were saved, including those of My great grandson, and your baby brother. We are all in debt to him."

"But one thing still doesn't make sense to me." "What's that?" "Why is he in surgery now with a broken leg and a frostbitten hand?" "Well the old saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished." "So that all you have to say for that?" "Child, I asked the spirits the same thing, and they said, the purpose will be revealed in time."

She then walked over to her great grandson and stayed there with her family. I looked back at Lucas and said "Please be strong." Then Dad walked in and asked "How's he doing?" His temperature has gone down and he hasn't coughed very much." He let out a sigh of releif and he then asked "How's Balto?" "He's in surgery right now."

He got concerned and asked "What for?" I sniffed and said "He's got a broken leg and his right hand has severe frostbite." He hugged me and said "Your mother will do everything in her powers to save his life, and you know it." I nodded and he said "Why don't you go check on him. I'll keep watch on Lucas." "okay. Thank you dad." He kissed my forehead and said "Not a problem sweetie."

 _ **AMANDA'S POV**_

We had just gotten a good look at the carnage of Balto's leg. The kneecap was shattered, and all the bones from the knee down were literally in tens of hundreds of tiny splinters and shards. "What happened to you Balto?" I asked out loud. On of the new nurses went over to the sink and puked when she saw the bones. "Hey! Wash up! Put your mask back on Now! And get back here! Just because you have a weak stomach for broken bones doesn't give you an excuse rookie!" one of the other surgeons said.

"Okay everyone, get ready to move fast. I am now going to take the bone shard away from the artery before we pinch it off." I took a breath, and began what was in my mind, is one of the most nerve wracking parts of the surgery. I put the tweezers on the shard, and Balto's leg, suddenly kicked. The tweezers went flying and hit the floor and we all jumped on his leg to hold it down. When the twitching stopped, I looked up at steve, the other lead surgeon and said in a questioning voice "reflexes?" he let out a sigh and said "maybe." "Damn it where did the tweezers go?" I saw them on the floor and said to one of the nurses "go get me a new pair of tweezers please." she nodded and walked out of the room.

When she got back, I said "Okay, everyone, hold him down incase he jumps again." I watched and very one got in position. "Ready?" They all nodded and I grabbed the bone shard, this time, noting happened. I slowly pulled it out without a problem and I let out a sigh of relief and said "Great Job guys. Let's get the bone saw going and lean that stump up a bit and finish this up." We all nodded in agreement.

 _ **JENNA'S POV**_

I walked into the waiting room and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down and waited. After four hours, mom came in, still bloody from surgery and said "Come on dear." I got up and quickly followed her. "Saving his leg was impossible. His right hand for now seems to be in the clear, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. He won't wake up for a while. He passed out from pain first, plus we gave him a sedative to keep him under so he's going to be out for quite a while. Just try and keep him calm when he wakes up please. If he tears those stitches, it's going to be a really big mess." "Okay mom."

We then walked in his room and his right hand was bandaged up, and his left leg was a stump just above the knee. I sniffed and sat down beside him and I took his hand in mine. I began softly crying before Boris and dad came in. Dad was the first one to speak and asked "How's he doing?" "He's okay for now." Boris then walked over, brushed Balto head with his wing and said "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you boychick?" dad smiled a little and I said "I'm scared dad. This is the second time he's been in an intensive care unit in less than two years."

Dad brushed the hair out of my face and said "Trust me, he _WILL_ survive this. Remember, your mother is the best surgeon this hospital has seen in a very long time. She loves Balto and I know she would never allow anyone else to operate on him without her supervision." I sniffed and he kissed my forehead and asked "Do you want to stay here with him for the night?" I nodded and he said "Okay. If you need me, I'll be with Lucas." "Okay dad." he then walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Boris said "Before Balto was born, when his mother was still alive, she would always say that he would do great things in his life and that he would change everyone's lives, but we always thought that was her having a happy mood swing. Clearly we were all wrong" I giggled a little and asked "Would he have gone if Lucas wasn't sick?" "Yes he would have. He loves children and whenever he hears about one dying, or really sick, he does everything he can to try and help get them better."

I smiled and wiped my eyes and asked "So why doesn't he talk and out his father ever?" Boris sighed and said "You really want to know?" I nodded and he said "Well settle in, this is going to be a long story."


	14. Learning

_**BORIS'S POV**_

"The whole problem began when Balto's father Herald, was just a child. Heralds father, was an alcoholic and he was a very violent drunk. Every day as a child, Herald would get beat by his father. There were even times it was so bad that Heralds clothes couldn't hide the bruises. Heralds mother was beaten just as badly and she would always try to protect Herald, but it never worked out. One night, after Heralds father had been drinking a lot more than usual, beat Heralds mother to death right in front of Herald."

Jenna gasped and said " Oh my god… how old was he?" "Herald was seven years old when he saw his mother get beaten to death. When the police caught his father, he pled guilty to murder and was sentenced to life without parole, so Herald went and lived with his grand parents, but Herald just grew up an angry, very emotionally unstable teen who would fight anything. Then once Herald tried booze for the first time, he found it was his pain killer, so he spent the next year's of his life collecting DUI charges, empty booze bottles, and moved from job to job. After ten years, he met Balto's mother, Aniu, and he changed his life completely. He quit drinking, smoking, and gambling altogether and started a family."

Jenna nodded and said "So basically, Heralds childhood was full of abuse, his teens were spent fighting, and the next ten years in a bottle?" "Correct." "Then he meets a woman and just completely changes his life. He sounds like a good guy when he's sober."

Boris nodded and said "the nicest guy you've ever met when sober." "So why did he suddenly start drinking again?" "When Aniu told Herald, she was pregnant, he was elated, he was thrilled. But then when she went into labour, and died after giving birth to Balto, Herald Broke down, and started chain smoking, and drinking all his money away. Thankfully, he quickly realized he was turning into the same monster his father was, so he called me and told me that he wouldn't be able to take care of Balto, and he asked me if I could do it. He told me, it was either I take care of him, or he goes to a foster home. I obviously accepted and took him in. As soon as Herald had given me all of Balto's stuff, he skipped town and that's the last I ever saw of him."

 _ **JENNA'S POV**_

I was sitting there in shock, after hearing the story of Balto's father, it all suddenly made sense why he never talked about his father. "Oh my god… I never knew." Boris sniffed and wiped his eyes and said "It was hard for me because Herald was my first friend I made when I moved here from Russia, so we were very close good friends. I was the best man at his wedding when he and Aniu got married. We were close friends and he saved my life when we were working in the mines. The mine started to collapse and I got hit in the head and when I hit the ground, a rock broke my leg and Herald ran from the elevator, grabbed me and dragged me into the elevator. He was a great man when he was sober. He was a good man and that's how I always think of him no matter what."

"But he abandoned his own son." "Yes, because he just lost his wife and he was drinking and chain smoking and he knew what kind of drunk he was, and knew that this time the bottle had a stronger hold on him than before and he told me he was going to get help and try to move on past Aniu Aniu as she would have wanted him to do. With that, he left for the lower 48 and told me he would be back eventually, when he is ready."

Just then Balto started to come around. He let out a groan and I took his hand in mine and said "I'm here Balto." "Jenna… my leg hurts." "It's okay babe, just relax." He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

 _ **BALTO'S POV**_

I just woke up and down looked around the hospital room. Jenna and Boris were there and I smiled and said "Hi guys." Boris smiled and asked "How do you feel?" "my left leg hurts." Jenna then said in an overly calm voice "yeah, about that…" I reached down and felt my left leg, but found only a stump just above where my knee would have been. I laid my head back, let out a small chuckle and said "Lucky me." Jenna then said "Babe, before you freak out, you need to know that your bones were shattered into literally hundreds of tiny shards and pieces. No surgeon on earth would have been able to fix it. It was for your own good."

I sighed and said "I'm not surprised." she cocked her head to the side and asked "Your not?" "Nope. When I went to put the splint on, my leg bent like a wet noodle." "Oh…" Boris then said "Your a hero. Because of you, all the children survived and are going to all go on to live full, long lives." I smiled and asked "How's Lucas?" "He's doing good." "Is he getting better?" "Yes he is. Just relax. You need time to heal. The hospital is already working on getting you an artificial leg."

Just then a man from the paper gently knocked on the door and asked "Would you mind if I interviewed you please?" I sighed and said "Sure." He walked in and asked "Mr James. I am from-" "Please, just call me Balto." "Ok. Balto, I am from the state paper, and I have a few questions for you. They won't take long." "Okay. What is your first question?" "Why did you do the run?" "I did the serum run because I know every skiddo, logging trail, back road and hunting path from here to Alert and because I can't just sit idly by and watch children slowly die from a sickness I had when I was their age." "Did you ever consider giving up during the run?" "Of course. When the white out hit, I was running low on gas, had a shattered leg, only one gloved hand, the other hand had severe frostbite, and I couldn't get my bearings. If I hadn't been carrying the medicine, I would have simply stopped for the night, and dug a snow cave. But had I given up, I would have had to live with the knowledge that I let children die, just so I could be comfortable." "Wow, that is deep." He then wrote something down and said "I notice you have an eagle feather along with the four native colour beads on your ear. Are you in touch with your native side?" "Yes I am. I am half native and I proudly embrace my native heritage and I still practice the ways of life my people used to live." He nodded and said "This is great. I just have two more questions for you." "What are they?" "The first one, do you think that losing your leg will stop you from living a full life?" I chuckled, shook my head and said "No it won't. I plan on continuing on with my life as it normally would be. I might be slowed down a little at first, but I will not let it slow me down forever." He smiled and said "That is the attitude I love to hear. Now my last question. Would you do that run again if you had to?" I didn't even need time to think on that. "Yes I would. I didn't do it for the glory or fame, I did it so the children in this hospital could live full, happy, long lives and love their families and friends." He wrote something down, and asked "Could I please get one picture of you just simply giving us a thumbs up and a smile?" "Sure."

He took the photo and said "Thank you. Get well soon." I waved to him as he left and when he was gone, Jenna asked "How are you going to deal with the crowd outside? He managed to sneak through, but there is a whole flock of them." I shrugged and said "I don't know." Boris then said "Don't worry about them boychick. I think that all the questions that guy just asked you were what they wanted to know." I let out a small chuckle and said "Since when can you read minds Boris?" he chuckled and said, "Just common sense."


End file.
